Three New Boys, One New Girl
by PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP
Summary: What happens when four new kids show up in Gravity Falls? What are they looking for? What does Pacifica and Candy have to do with it? Then also what does Stan know about them? *my first fan fiction* *starts in made up character's P.O.V.* NOW HAS SEQUEL!
1. Chapter 1

I don't really know what to do here... ENJOY THE STORY! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes... this is my first story so sorry if I used this for the wrong thing... PS summary is inside of story.


	2. chapter 2 the start

**Sorry about that remember I am new to this and I'm a MAJOR CLUTZ! I need some practice on this and there is a summary so... to the story! ONWARDS AOSHIMA! (Sorry had to put that there)**

* * *

JORDAN'S P.O.V. (this is a girl we are talking about)

I head up to the mystery shack with three boys behind me, I know with my name I sound like a boy and my look says it too. My brown tangled hair tucked up in my hat that sits on my head backwards, a blue hoodie covering my graphic T-shirt that says mustache rocks, and a pair of my brother's old shorts... Enough about me because I hate talking about my self.

The three boys standing behind me, on my right a kid by the name of Shane we have been partners in our business since we were three years old, one of the boys on my left, Colin, a kid who I can defeat or hurt very easily thanks to training, the other boy on my left is the newest on the team, goes by the name of Alex, and I find him annoying, we've all known each other since second grade. But Colin and Alex didn't join until third grade, Alex not until the last month.

Back to heading up to the mystery shack. We were looking for the Pine twins.


	3. Chapter 3 meet the Pine twins

I** like writing on here. To the story!Mabel busts in Mabel:ONWARDS AOSHIMA! Me: I was gonna say that! Well it's your line so...**

**STORY TIME**

* * *

DIPPER'S P.O.V.

I saw four boys walking over here, Oh great more customers to sell "real things" to. They actually don't go in the gift shop but walk over to us. "You the Pine twins?" The now I know is girl said. "YEAH" Mabel cheered happily, "that's Dipper and I'm Mabel and this is Waddles!" She said holding up said pig. "OMGosh you have a pig!" The mysterious girl said running over to Mabel. "JORDAN GET AWAY FROM THE PIG!" One of the boys said. "BUT COLIN IT'S A FREAKIN PIG!" She yells excitedly as she tries to run forward, scratching at her neck which now I notice a neon green collar and a blue leash attached to it. " Why are you wearing a collar and leash?" I ask. "I get distracted easily, really easily..." The girl who now I know whose name is Jordan says trailing off at the end looking at the '3' book I forgot I had in my hand.

JORDAN'S P.O.V.

At the end of my sentence I start to trail off looking at the book Dipper was holding that must be how he found out about what we were sent here for. "CHIZNUBS TAKE MY STUPID COLLAR OFF!" I screech. "May I ask how she can screech louder than Mabel?" Dipped asked. "We'll tell you about our abilities later, we were sent here to help you guys with your mystery solving and she's also on the leash so she doesn't run off in the middle of a mission we will also tell you how to join our team later, if not then you'll be brain washed into thinking you never met us." Shane says. Then Dipped looked at us studying us by the looks of it and let us inside deciding to trust us...


	4. Chapter 4 the silly string assassin

DIPPER'S POV

I trust these kids, don't know why but I do.

All they've told us is their names and the long list of reasons on why they keep Jordan on a leash. We are about to start talking about this whole team thing and why their here but Jordan asks something, "Does Wendy still work here?"

Wendy's POV

I was flipping through a magazine when I hear a voice "Does Wendy still work here?"... Wait, I know that voice ... JORDAN! "SOOS YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS, THEY'RE BACK!" "You mean I wasn't imagining that voice?!" Soos says. "Unless we imagined the same voice at the same time no." I reply.

I head up to the roof and press a nail that's sticking out and a small closet opens up. I pick up one of the five duffel bags out. And head back down.

I walk into the break/living room to see Soos talking about how we know them "they never got sent back by their boss until now I guess." He finishes. I speak up from the doorway "Hey silly-string assassin!" I say tossing can of neon green silly-string at Jordan, she catches it perfectly. "Glad to have you back, do you still live up to your name?" Jordan looks at the complicated design on Mabel's sweater and sprays it onto Soos' T-shirt perfectly. "I believe I still do." She says. "Race you out side so we can silly-string the town Jordan yells running out the door. I toss a can of silly-string to each kid in the room and grab my own, "Come on, you guys heard what she said we're gonna do." I say and Shane,Dipper, Mabel, Alex,and COLIN follow me out the door to Jordan who is waiting in the driver's seat of the golf cart. With me, climbing on the top with Shane and Dipper, Mabel sitting in the passenger seat and Alex and COLIN sitting on the back, we speed off.

(On ride to town)

"Okay are we doing Northwest manor, Gleeful Manor or the Tent of Telepathy first?" I ask. "I say Tent of Telepathy first!" Says Jordan. "So we all agree with her?" Dipped asks. Everyone nods. "To the Tent of Telepathy!" Mabel yells. And we speed off.

* * *

**(laughs) Ha they're gonna silly-string the Tent of Telepathy!**


	5. Chapter 5 Tent of Telepathy

**Okay I wanted to tell you guys that I might put a little teeny bit of some dating in here, maybe you can leave a comment on who you want together but Here are the rules**

**NO boyxboy or girlxgirl**

**NO GideonxMabel I repeat NO GideonxMabel**

**You CAN do a GravityFallsCharecterxMadeUpCharecter**

**NO RobbiexWendy (but who the freak would want that)**

**Pacifica will be in the story so you can do PacificaxSomeone**

**LET THE SILLY-STRINGING BEGIN!**

* * *

Mabel's POV

I like these kids, and so does Waddles! We also get to silly-string Gideon, BONUS POINTS!

Jordan's POV

I decide it's time to tell them why we're here, "Yo, Dipstick and Mabel, what do you guys know about the eight and a half president of the United States of America?"

"Well a few weeks ago we un-trapped him from peanut-brittle, and sent him on his way. Long story short, we have no clue where he is." Dipper says than adds on, "don't call me dipstick!"

"Well he wandered into our head-quarters saying something like that. Is there a reason he runs around pants-less? Alex asked, "Me and Jordan were laughing through his whole story because of it and when he ran off yelling the Depants-depation declaration" (A/N sorry if I got that wrong)

"OH MY GOSH, IT ACTUALLY TALKS!" Mabel yelled, making me laugh, then I speeded the cart up.

"There's the Tent of Telepathy" Shane yells. I park the cart in the woods so it's not noticed.I run up to the tent and spell backwards with the silly-string so he'll see the shadow inside,

GUESS WHO'S BACK, GIDEON! - The Silly-String Assassin

Everyone in this town knows and acknowledges me by that name. So he'll know for sure who it is...

"JORDAN!" We hear the tower's screech."YOU COME IN HERE AND SHOW YOURSELF, YOU TOO SHANE, COLIN, AND ALEX!"

"NAH, WE'RE DOING GOOD OUT HERE" Colin shouts.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gideon screams. We see him walk out anger plastered on his face.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THE FIRST AUTHOR'S NOTE IT'S IMPORTANT!**

**THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6 String the Gideon

A/N Sorry for all the spelling mishaps but I'm writing these off of a kindle and if you put a unknown word it changes it! Or if you write something in caps first it changes it to caps when you spell in lower-case!

Now to the small dating stuff I only have two so far and only one comes in this chapter the two are

Dipper and Jordan

And

Mabel and Shane (thank you reviewer)

STORY TIME

* * *

Dipper's POV

We all start firing at Gideon, and we're all laughing. When we all run out, Jordan takes a back-up out of her pocket and writes on Gideon,

DON'T MESS WITH THE SILLY-STRING ASSASSIN

We all start laughing. And somehow Jordan got the amulet in the process, she smashes it as Mabel and Wendy chant "die die die"

We now notice the crowd of people taking pictures of the shocked Gideon. But Mabel looks terrified, I look in the direction she's staring at and see... PACIFICA! Oh great she's walking over here now too. (Note sarcasm)

She walks over to Jordan and says "Look if you plan on getting popularity again, think again because you are not taking the spot-light this time!" She then walks off somewhere.

* * *

(That night still Dipper's POV)

Oh great instead of Wendy, Jordan has now creeper into my thoughts... Hopefully Mabel is still awake.

Surprisingly, she is. "Mabel?" I whisper.

"Dipper you were murmuring, why are you waking me up because your thinking about Wendy, we had a deal that if I let you murmur that you would let me sleep" She whispers back.

"But I'm not murmuring about Wendy." I whisper.

"Than who?" She asks, jolting up suddenly interested.

"Jordan" I sayin the quietest voice I have.

* * *

A/N If you don't like the pairings so far, please still read. PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7 LEASH!

A/N Yay STORY TIME!

Brain: Don't even think about saying ONWARDS AOSHIMA

But your my brain so you would be thinking it

Brain: THE LOGIC IT BURNS!

* * *

Jordan's POV (still night)

You don't have to pry the information out of me I'll just say it, I may like Dipper Pines. Yeah you tell anybody I will-, well I wouldn't want ruin the surprise. And yeah I know that the kid likes Wendy. So, yeah.

(Next morning)

"CHIZNUBS GET UP!" I scream as I stand out side the boys' tent. They come out, Colin with my leash. Uh-Oh, I run into the mystery shack see Dipper and Mabel just coming down stairs.

"HELP ME THEY'RE TRYING TO LEASH ME!" I yell.

"What's so bad about being leashed?" Mabel asks.

"You try being yanked by the neck and being tied to a post when they go somewhere that they think I'm not "responsible" enough to go in, you shoot a gun one time and your labeled for life." I say, getting distracted towards the end.

"Just go where you and Wendy keep all that silly-string, you two are the only one's who know about it." Dipper says.

"Okay, thanks Dipper." I say as I run to the roof ladder.

Once on the roof I press a loose nail and the closet opens up, I hide in there.

Colin's POV

We run in the mystery shack after Jordan, we knew she would try to run. We see Wendy at the register.

"Wendy have you seen Jordan, she ran away when we were trying to get her leash on" Shane says.

"Guys have you ever had the thought that maybe you shouldn't leash people?" Wendy asks.

"We're counting Jordan as people?" I ask.

"Let me rephrase that," Wendy says, "Have you ever had the thought that maybe you shouldn't leash wild animals?"

"Fair enough." Alex says. We run to go see if Dipper and Mabel know where Jordan is.

Jordan's POV

I grab two cans of silly-string and run out.

I see Shane, Colin and Alex talking to Dipper and Mabel, when I silly string the word CHIZNUB on each of there backs, they don't even notice. I look at my work and laugh, they turn around and Mabel and Dipper start to laugh,then they realize I have silly-string, and start laughing themselves, knowing that I wrote something on them.

* * *

A/N AND THE SILLY-STRING ASSASSIN RETURNS! (She never really left)


	8. Chapter 8 storm

A/N I'm super bored so you guys get a chapter YAY!

* * *

Jordan's POV(A few days later, storming)

"So far all of us have fought Gnomes, told the whole town about the Northwest family being a fraud and Jordan broke Pacifica's leg." Dipper says, don't ask about me breaking Pacifica's leg, that was my own personal goal, but I let Mabel help.

"Can I go outside?" I ask.

"Have fun getting struck by lightning!" Colin calls out as I walk out the door without an answer.

Dipper's POV

"Who's going after her?" Shane asks.

"NOT IT" Colin and Alex yell.

"NOT IT" Shane yells.

"Well I'm not going out there" Mabel says.

"Okay I'll go get her."

(outside)

"JORDAN!" I call out.

"YEAH?" She calls back, I now see her on the roof.

"One, how did you get up there without a ladder or something, two why did you just want to come out here?" I ask.

She just points up right when a lightning bolt strikes, creating a pattern in the sky.

"I always liked lightning and storms seem to happen right when I need a break." She says after another round of lightning bolts.

"that still doesn't answer how you got up there." I said.

She takes out a grappling-hook. "Stan isn't the only person that can steal things, I took this on my way out here." Jordan replies as she went back to looking up at the sky, right as lightning strikes again. She tosses the grappling-hook down to me.

"You can come up here, or go back inside, whichever your choice your not getting me to come in." She says still looking up.

"I guess I'll go up there then." I say pointing the grappling hook at the little ledge she's on. I shoot it and go up.

"So what type of thing that the government thought they shouldn't tell the public about because it's "dangerous" are all of us going to do tomorrow?" She asks.

"no clue." I say as it stops raining. We just take the ladder leading inside to get down. Jordan hands me a can of silly-string.

"when we go in there they're all getting sprayed." She says.

We run through the door just silly-string-ing at random towards Mabel, Shane, Colin and Alex.

* * *

A/N I don't know what else to put, there was a huge storm where I am so I wanted to put a storm in here, cause I can!


	9. Chapter 9 Party

A/N Two chapters one day, not a big accomplishment I do it a lot...

TO THE STORY AWAY!

* * *

Jordan's POV

Apparently Stan is making all of us kids work so he can attract younger people to the mystery shack, I was put on decorating the place with Mabel, we just got different colored paints and splattered it all over the place. Now I outline the paint with silly-string and we put up different colored lights. As far as I know the boys are still handing out flyers in the main town, Wendy's still sleeping at the cash register and Soos is getting all the DJ stuff he needs.

(Right before the party)

I'm in a neon purple t-shirt I drew a Mine-Turtle onto, a pair of neon green jeans, and my unbrushed hair is actually not tucked up in my neon pink and neon green hat, but I'm still wearing it backwards, this is the fanciest you'll get out of me.

Party is about to start, all of Stan's "employees" are in the room the party's gonna be in. Apparently Wendy will be outside selling tickets. I know she'll sneak in at one point.

(During party)

I'm with Mabel and her friends Candy and Grenda, they seem cool to me. We're all just dancing and having fun when a voice shows up in our conversation.

"Oh are you here to break my other leg?" Pacifica says, great.(I love sarcasm)

"No I'm here to hang out with people that aren't nasty, rude, disrespectful, and I could keep going on with this list, but I'm gonna choose to turn around." I comment back. I hear her heals clicking away, good I've had enough of that thing for a life time.

"Jordan, why do you and Pacifica hate each other she hates you more than me and that's saying something!" Mabel says.

"We were friends once before she was rich and popular, we would do everything together, but than she inherited the money from the lie the government created and she changed, the childish girl I knew is now a thirty year old trapped in the real Pacifica's body, my personal goal for this summer is to get that childish girl I knew BACK, last summer I was here three years ago we became arch enemies, but I know something that will bring her back." I describe, I look at Mabel, Candy and Grenda, their faces showing pure shock.

"Well what is it?" Candy asks.

"Come to the Tent I sleep in, I'll show you guys the video." I say hoping that they might help me on getting Pacifica to watch it.

We get to my tent and I pull out my old camera, I flipped through some pictures when Mabel stoped me at a picture of my dog.

"Awwwwww it's so adorable what's it's name?" She asks.

"Her names Lexi," I go to the next picture and laugh "and that's Lexi almost biting Colin's hand off!" Mabel, Candy and Grenda looked terrified.

"Hey be happy I didn't bring her here!" I yell, I flip through about one-hundred pictures and come across the video. I press play.

It shows me and Pacifica as seven year olds we're up in a tree, Pacifica's not in what her usual clothing as now, but in jeans and a T-shirt, we were just hanging out up in the tree and then I take some leaves and began to weave them, Pacifica saw and did the same. When we finish there are two little bracelets on our wrists, we hold our wrists up to the camera and say in unison "EVEN THOUGH SEPARATED STILL PARTS OF THE SAME TREE!" Then the video cuts off.

"That was Pacifica?" Mabel asks.

"I'm completely sure it was Pacifica." I reply. "Come on let's go back in." We walk back into the shack.

In the shack I see Wendy, told you she would sneak in.I walk up to her.

"Hey wanna go get another bag of silly-string?" I ask.

"Sure let's go" Wendy replies. "Race you"

"3,2,1, GO!" I say as I run towards the ladder.

We got the silly-string and come back down to the party. Right as Soos stops the music.

"Okay dudes we're gonna have another Party ruler thing who wants to join?" He yells.

Pacifica goes up on stage. I look up at the blank space behind Soos and spray on the wall:

SURE! THE SILLY-STRING ASSASSIN LOVES A CHALLENGE!

I walk up on stage after I do that.

"LET THE PARTYING BEGIN!" Soos shouts.

Once I get off the stage I get back to where Wendy is, she hands me something, tie-die silly string, we only have like four cans of this type there for the most needed times. I nod back at her and take the bag of silly-string and run up on stage.

"Hey everyone!" I yell. "YOU CHIZNUBS GET SILLY-STRING!" I throw cans at random into the crowd.

(Later at voting)

"Votes for Pacifica?" Soos asks. About half of the crowd claps.

"Votes for the Silly-String Assassin?" He asks. A tiny bit more than half the crowd claps. I won. Pacifica looks furious.

(Party over)

I have Mabel, Candy and Grenda with me in the Tent they decided this was how we were gonna celebrate. We just sit there and talk, yay. (Note sarcasm)

"Who else wants to silly-string Northwest manor?" I ask.

"All of us!" Mabel, Candy and Grenda say!

"Good let's go!" I say.


	10. Chapter 10 broken fourth wall

YAY, Tenth Chapter! (Happy dance)

* * *

(Next morning) Jordan's POV

So me, Mabel, Candy and Grenda may or may not be sitting in the police office right now, waiting for someone to come and claim us. You silly-string one town-founder fraud's house and you get put in the police office! What has happened to America?

Mabel's POV

Everything's so dull in here, have they thought of adding glitter somewhere, a little bit of sparkle? Anything?

Third Person POV

Stan then walks into the police office.

"What did you four do?" Asks a tired Stan.

"Silly-stringed Northwest manor." Candy answered.

"And threw a camera with a important video for Pacifica in the window." Jordan says.

"I have never been so proud of you four people, I barely know two of you, but being proud is being proud." Stan says. "Now go get in the car."

Jordan's POV

Same old Stan, I thought.

(Back at Mystery Shack)

"So wait if six children figured out that the Northwest's are frauds, why are they still in charge?" Colin asks.

"They couldn't find anyone who they thought were capable enough." Dipper says.

"Well what about I don't know, the six children that figured it out!?" I say.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" Stan shouts.

I go back over to the cash register since Wendy's "sick". Then I Iwalk outside and go climb a tree. I climb up the tree I found, then the world turns grey, then I fall out of the tree, then I see Pacifica reading out of a book, with a six fingered hand with a one on it, then, oh great it's that Bill Cipher guy, don't even try to ask how I know him.

"Well, look it's Pacifica Northwest." Bill says. "Never thought I would see you trying to summon me."

"Listen here I need you to do something." Pacifica shouted.

"Well what is it, I have better things to do, like watch over your universe!" Bill says.

"I need you to..." Pacifica starts.

"Oh great I wanted you to finish that sentence before the author cut you off by ending the chapter" Bill says.

PEACE, LOVE AND SMILE DIP POV

OH GREAT THEY BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

* * *

A/N I thought they needed to break it at one point, BYE!


	11. Chapter 11 Be Confused

A/N HaHa I'm evil! I kept you waiting this whole time!

Just kidding I'm on vacation, I would have told you but the internet's been all chizzed up!

:(

But I'm here now, YAY!

* * *

Jordan POV

That's it! I'm sick of them!

I conjured a lightning bolt out of thin air and shot it towards Bill.

"Oh look it's my daughter!" Bill said cheerfully.

"No I WAS your EXPIERIMENT!" I shout shooting another lightning bolt at him. Now I create a storm cloud and step up onto it, I keep shooting lightning at Bill, my "father", but I don't have time for explaining.

"Hey before, the author interrupts our little battle, how are your sisters?" Bill asks.

PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP'S POV

Could you please stop breaking the fourth wall?

Jordan's POV

"Never knew I had any" I say shooting more lighting at him.

"Can someone do me a favor and tell me what's going on?" Pacifica asks.

"Yeah it would be good information to know!" Wendy asks, I now see her, Mabel, Dipper, Candy, Grenda, Shane, Colin, and Alex standing outside the shack.

"Blah, blah blah. Triangle made me from lightning. Blah, blah, blah. He abandoned me. Blah, blah, blah, here we are ten years later fighting outside the shack." I say.

"I abandoned you because I was forced to give you away along with your sisters, the most important you need to know is they're standing here and are based off technology and earth, only one has figured out that they have powers." Bill says. "Look I have to go know BYE!" He flashes away.

"Well whoever else knows about this please say so, because I know at least twenty ways to break a spine." I say.

* * *

A/N It's short, but exciting and worth the wait.


	12. Chapter 12 Be Ultra-Mega Confused

A/N I don't want to waste time, we are at an epic part of the story!

* * *

Candy's POV

"Would now be a good time to bring up my voice, love for technology and the fact that I have an iPhone 10?" I ask, obviously annoyed on how my own sister didn't know about me, but I didn't know about her so, never mind.

"We are all idiots." Alex said. After a few seconds he then asks "Why didn't Mabel freak out about me talking?"

"I explained shyness to her." Wendy says.

"Finally!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Can we now focus on why I'm still here?" Pacifica asks.

"How important is it?" Jordan asks.

"Very." Pacifica replies.

Pacifica's POV

They did all this work for nothing, I was forced to change when I was adopted by the Northwest's, they needed a child that could take over Gravity Falls at one point, so they came and adopted me, telling me to forget about the friends I "imagined" or else they would send me back to the orphanage.

I now put this to words.

"Did I forget to tell you guys that Pacifica was adopted?" Jordan asks, Mabel, Candy and Grenda. Candy face-palms.

"It would of been good information!" Candy says, fiddling with her wrist watch that probably has twelve-thousand more uses.

"Well I'm an orphan again now." I say.

"How much convincing will it take any of your guy's parents to adopt her, because I don't think any of us want to talk Bill Cipher into it." Jordan asks.

"No need to have to convince me of anything!" Bill says suddenly in the picture. "She's already my daughter."

"Why can't I remember that again?" I ask.

"When you were two, a week before the orphanage I left Candy in charge of you and Jordan, she thought since you have earth based powers, that letting you climb a fifty foot tree would be fine." He says, looking at my now I know sister."Try growing a tree or something."

"Why is life so weird?" Wendy asks.

"We're in Gravity Falls." Colin says not needing to explain farther.


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

A/N I have HORRIFYING NEWS, but I also have SUPER AWESOME NEWS!

The horrifying news is, this is the last chapter of this story. (Dun dun duuuuuuuuun)

The super awesome news is, there's gonna be a new cross-over sequel (applause)

The other TV show, includes two young inventors, what-cha' doin?, Where' _?, and, CURSE YO !

The couples from previous chapters are finally here! YAY!

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV (three months later)

This chapter...

PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP POV

FOURTH WALL AGAIN, I just finished rebuilding that!

THIRD PERSON POV

Starts out very sad.

Dipper and Mabel's parents died in a car accident a month after they left Gravity Falls, so they had to come back and live with Grunkle Stan, they were halfly excited for seeing their friends again, but a little more than halfly sad because of their parent's death.

Dipper's POV (Next summer)

"ZAP" Jordan said behind me, except not actually physically shocking me. Did I forget to mention we're dating now? Who would think that out of everyone I know the girl whose only parent is literally a demon, would be the best person to turn to after your own patents die. "We have to get to the next mission, everyone else is already on the techno cloud!"

The techno cloud was an invention of the Cipher girls, it could be used for transportation, contacting people, and of course, silly-stringing people. And everyone else being me, Mabel, Jordan, Shane, Colin, Alex, Candy, Pacifica and Wendy. Oh yeah, Shane and Mabel are dating too... I swear Jordan's forgetfulness is rubbing off on me.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I said.

She flies out the window on a cloud, towards the metal coated cloud, that carries the team, yeah me and Mabel weren't smart enough last year to know that they were spies, almost everyone but us knew other than Candy and Grenda, which she wasn't aloud to come on the team for some reason, don't ask because I don't know readers.

PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP'S POV

You people want to kill me don't you?

Third Person POV

Dipper came out and stepped on the metal coated cloud and then the nine of them were off to

DANVILLE!

* * *

A/N If you did not know that from the first first author's note, you must literally only do Gravity Falls related things.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay it's just me bringing publicity for ny New crossover story! It's a sequel to Three New Boys, One New Girl! Now go read it! It's a crossover story of Gravity Falls (duh) and Phineas and Ferb! READ IT OR DIE!


	15. Chapter 15

Alright so I'm also going to post the sequel in the Gravity Falls section even though it's a cross over so you guys can see it and feel the awesomeness!


	16. Chapter 16 S: Welcome to Danville

A/N AND THE FIRST CHAPTER OF AWESOMENESS ARRIVES!

* * *

Wendy's POV

"Candy what are we doing in Danville?" I ask.

"It is where our new mission takes place, we need the help of five kids, a fireside girls troop, and... a platypus?" Candy says.

"The kids are Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Baljeet (I don't know his last name), Buford VanStorm, and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Jordan says. "The platypus' name is Perry, he is a secret agent for the OWCA, Organization Without a Cool Acronym. The fireside girls troop is the best you can get, they have almost all badges, including all fighting badges."

We all look at her.

"Remember that personal mission I got sent on?" She asks.

"OH" the rest of us say.

* * *

In Danville

Phineas' POV

"Hey Ferb I know who we're gonna see today!" I exclaim, as I read the email I just got. "Jordan's coming back, with other people this time!"

"Hey Phineas, Watcha' Readin'?" Isabella comes in saying.

"Hey Isabella, do you remember that girl who came for one month during the school year?" I ask.

"You mean, Jordan the girl who shocked Buford and gave him a burn Mark for the rest of of the month she was here?" Isabella asks.

"Bingo" Ferb says.

Jordan's POV

We're right over the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard.

"Chiznubs, we're here." I say. I jump off the techno cloud. I land right in front of Phineas.

"Hi Jordan." He says. It catches everyone's attention, Buford looks scared. I let the electricity flow to my finger tips.

"Hey chiznubs are you coming down here or not!?" I shout up to the metal coated cloud. Everyone jumps down.

"Okay, this is Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Shane, Colin, and Alex" I say "and these are my sisters sisters Candy and Pacifica." I point to everyone as I say their name.

"Which one's technology and which one's earth?" Baljeet asks, still not believing of our powers.

"Candy talk, so some sense is knocked into the nerd." I say.

"Okay, there I talked" Candy says. Baljeet looks unimpressed.

"And I can do this!" Pacifica says as she sits on top of a tree she just grew. Baljeet looks amazed now.

"And I can do this" I say as I make a lightning bolt come out of the clear sky.

"Now that demonstration time is over, can we tell them about the mission?" Dipper asks.

* * *

A/N So you people like?


	17. Chapter 17 S: The Oblivious Triangle

A/N I am bored! So you get two chapters!

* * *

Third Person POV

"Why are you guys here?" Isabella asks.

"Because our agency is partners with Perry's agency and we need to help him, the OWCA decided that it was finally okay to tell all of you. You will also gain your memories of the second dimension back." Candy explains.

"Wait, what?" Phineas asks.

"Platypus...secret...agent..." Jordan says.

Phineas' POV

"How oblivious is he?" The teen whose name is apparently Wendy.

"A lot" Isabella answers.

"I feel so sorry for you." Jordan says to Isabella.

Baljeet and Buford start laughing a long with all of the boys Jordan came with and the girl wearing a brightly colored sweater. Isabella, Wendy and Jordan start laughing to.

"What?" I ask. They start laughing harder.

"I told you guys, but you said if the kid can build a roller coaster that he couldn't be like that!" Jordan says in between laughs.

"Well than we're all IDIOTS!" The girl whose name is Mabel says, in an overly happy tone.

"Can we get on with it now?" The boy whose name is supposedly Dipper asks, as he finally stops laughing.

"Sure!" Jordan says. " Okay, wait we have to wait for Perry to come back"

"Why don't we just go to Doofenshimrtz Lame incorporated?" Another boy asks I think his name was Alex.

"Okay, everyone on the techno cloud!" The girl named Pacifica shouts, as she grows a tree up there. Jordan creates a storm cloud and takes it up to the metal cloud shaped thing in the sky, she then sends it down making it bigger.

"You chiznubs coming or what?" Jordan asks.

* * *

A/N I was just plain bored so yeah.


	18. Chapter 18 S: The Ride to Doofenshimrtz

A/N Hello! I just wanted to give a shout-out to clicheusername1234 before I start the next chapter,

You were my inspiration, many look up to you and I am one of them, I am sorry that you feel as if the fictioners are starting to be drawn away from your stories, I too am enraged that someone thought that your stories aren't good, but they can live with their opinion, if you are reading this haters are gonna hate, just as a llama named Carl will blow up things with nuclear weapons thinking that it is another llama named Paul wearing a girly hat's birthday. Remember ignore the haters, and keep the good fictions coming!

Onto the story!

* * *

Isabella's POV

"Um anyone else feel uncomfortable with going up on a metal cloud with nine New people, to a place where a platypus is fighting someone?" I ask.

"How many times have I known to be distrustful?" Jordan asks.

"Your father's a demon!" The boy who Jordan called Shane exclaims.

"Yeah, because that's going to make them feel okay about this." The one teen says, I recall her name being Wendy.

"Well, Carpe' Diem, I guess." Phineas says, climbing onto the storm cloud Jordan made.

Ferb than climbs on the cloud too, with both Buford and Baljeet following. I have no choice I climb on the cloud, Jordan levitates us up to the metal cloud.

"What are you guys-" Candace starts, walking into the backyard."WHAT IS THAT, WHO ARE THEY, I'M TELLING MOM!"

"Did I forget to mention the annoying teen Wendy's age named Candace Flynn." Jordan says.

"Well why do I have to be used as a reference in a sentence about a person like that?" Wendy asks.

"Wait, wasn't Waddles with us when we got here?" The girl I think, Mabel said.

"He jumped off the cloud back at Gravity Falls." A boy who I recall is Colin says.

"OH NO! HE COULD BE ATTACKED BY BARBEQUERS!" Mabel shouts.

"Um, my guess is that this is a pig we are talking about?" Baljeet asks.

"Yes, and Mabel stop panicking, he walked into the Shack." Shane says.

"Do you guys have smile-dip here?" Jordan asks.

"EVIL!" Mabel yells.

"What's smile-dip?" Phineas asks, the question that's probably on everyone from Danville's mind.

"It's a type of flavoured sugar powder that put Mabel in a hypnotized state." The boy who I think is Dipper says.

"Please don't remind me of the night in that convenience store." Wendy says covering her ears.

"We're here!" Jordan shouts.

"Ferb is it me or is that building shaped vaguely like your head?" Phineas asks.

* * *

A/N Well how familiar is that sentence?


	19. Chapter 19 S: The Battle Doofenshimrtz

A/N YAY CHAPTER!

* * *

Perry's POV

Where are the human recruits? Doofenshimrtz has help so I need some to. A lightning bolt comes and shocks one of Doof's brain-washed minions. They're here, I turn around and a girl with a backwards hat is standing on the balcony, Jordan.

"Hi Perry!" She says as she runs over and kicks another minion, making her way to the minion-inator.

A metal cloud lands above the balcony and seven other kids and a teenage girl jump off, these must be the other recruits.

A girl with blonde hair dressed in jeans and a T-shirt grows a vine out of the ceiling, which ties up a minion, three down. The boy with a pine tree on his hat takes out some-sort of knockout material, as the minions around him fall down unconscious. The teenager is just silly-stringing minions at random. The girl wearing a sweater the color of my fur takes out, a gun that's shooting out, stuffed kittens, that apparently have a harder material underneath, as seeing a minion is knocked over. Each of the other three boys have a pack tranquilizer darts. And the girl with glasses just has a metal box she points at minions and presses a button then the minion falls down paralyzed.

I just stand there seeing how my best weapon is my tail.

The girl with the metal box walks over to the inator.

"Well this will be easy." She says, her voice soundings robotic. She presses the self-destruct button that Doof always has included.

"What?" Heinz says as we all step on the metal coated cloud. "CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS... AND NINE OTHER KIDS WHO I DON'T KNOW!"

Dipper's POV

"That was one of the most UN-eventful fights we've fought in the past month." Colin says.

"That was un-eventful?" Phineas asks.

"In our business, yes." I say. The platypus looks nervous, seeing that his owners have seen him in his agent mode.

"Us three have fought an evil dream demon!" Jordan exclaims pointing to Pacifica, Candy and herself.

"That was asking your dad, if Mabel could come over and him saying no, then it was you guys being grounded for using your powers on him." Wendy says.

"He's still a dream demon!" Pacifica says.

"So our platypus is a secret agent?" Phineas asks looking at said platypus.

"I'll space it out again," Jordan says, "platypus...secret...agent."

"Grrr" Perry chaters indicating she's not lying while pointing to his hat.

"Now we have to take you to our agency HQ." Shane says. "You guys have the qualities and talents to become agents also, you might even work with Perry sometimes."

"Alright I'm having trouble processing this." Phineas says.

* * *

A/N I just keep finding places to put those sentences.


	20. Chapter 20 S: To the HQ

Jordan's POV

I face-palm, by the other fifteen slapping noises everyone but Phineas face-palm.

Isabella told me about her crush on Phineas when I was here on my personal mission, I'm not good with stuff, most the time, but I know that this is just sad.

"Candy, program the Techno Cloud to show them the video." Alex says.

"Done!" Candy exclaims like a millisecond later.

(Phineas and Ferb across the second dimension plays)

"How do you guys have this?" Baljeet asks.

"Secret...Agents." Colin says.

"How are we still in the air, that movie was like an hour and a half long!" Isabella says.

"Our HQ is in Gravity Falls, Oregon." Wendy says.

"You mean we have to do this every day if we take this job?" Buford asks.

"You don't get called in every day, and no Candy invented a teleporter." Dipper said.

"Really we invented a teleporter too!" Phineas exclaims.

"I built mine in under five minutes!" Candy says. Phineas and Ferb look at her in astonishment.

"Did you finish the ultimate silly-stringing device yet?!" I ask excitedly, Wendy takes a silly-string can out of her hat.

"Yes, it is outside the shack." Candy says. Me and Wendy high-five.

"Speaking of the Shack we're right above it, should we land the Techno Cloud here?" Alex asks.

"YES! I HAVE TO SEE WADDLES!" Mabel shouts.

The cloud lands, right in front of the Shack. Soos comes out.

"Hey you dudes brought back new dudes." Soos says.

* * *

A/N I was bored, so yeah a chapter that is nothing!


	21. Chapter 21 S: Silly-String Device

A/N Go read the story!

* * *

Isabella's POV

"Wait we thought you had to take us to your HQ?" I ask.

"We've still got two hours or so to do that." Colin says.

"Yeah, but this is sooooooooo boring." Wendy says.

"Then lets go find that silly-stringing device." Jordan says, Wendy and Jordan high-five and then run towards the Shack we landed in front of.

"RUN AND HIDE!" Dipper and Mabel shout. Everyone but us from Danville hide.

A small vehicle comes to view, hm doesn't look harmful, a gun looking object pops out, ummm. Then silly-string comes out of the gun, covering us. We should of hid.

"Now that me and Wendy are bored again." Jordan says.

"Who wants to go torture Gideon?" Wendy asks, Gideon?

"All of us!" The kids from Gravity Falls say.

"Whose Gideon?" Buford asks."Is he a nerd?"

"No, Gideon is a bratty little ten year old that wants to destroy the Shack, and owns the Tent of Telepathy." Jordan says.

"YO SOOS!" Wendy shouts. "WE'RE GOING TO ANNOY GIDEON, ARE YOU COMING?!"

"OKAY DUDE!" Soos shouts back, walking out here.

* * *

A/N Okay I'm gonna leave you all wondering what they're doing to Gideon.


	22. Chapter 22 Uh-Oh

A/N You guys should be happy I like updating.

* * *

Phineas' POV

"Um, we've already used, silly-string, technology, earth, lightning, knock-out gas, swords, metal objects, Mabel's kitten launcher, Waddles, the fun stick, the terror stick, tranquilizer darts, blow-torches, toy guns, Bill Cipher, gnomes, smile-dip, poison, and made a viral video of all that." Dipper lists.

"How much do you torture the Gideon kid?" Isabella asks.

"Mabye once or twice a month." Jordan says. She looks at Perry. "We haven't used a secret agent platypus!"

Oh right I have to talk to him about that.

"There's the Tent of Telepathy!" Shane shouts, we all run over there.

"Ahh Perry the Platypus!" We hear.

"Aww What?" Jordan says.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Her, Wendy and Mabel say in unison.

"Why is here?!" Alex asks.

Doof's POV

"Hey it's Doofenshimrtz!" I yell.

"Are you sure?" The girl that's was helping Perry a few months ago's voice says, Why is she here?

"Cuz I live here!" She shouts.

Did I say that out loud?

"Yes!" A boy's voice says.

I HAVE TO STOP DOING THAT!

"Yeah you really should!" A teenage girl's voice says.

DARN IT!

"Wow, you're pathetic!" Another boy's voice says.

"Oh stop listening to them and listen to me!" The kid who brought me here says."We're working together on this."

"OH GREAT THE IDDIOT IS WORKING WITH THE BRAT!" Perry's helper girl shouts.

Jordan's POV

"Grrrrr" Perry chaters.

"Oh yeah I forgot, they're an iddiot and a brat, thanks for the reminder Perry." I say.

"You speak platypus?" Phineas asks, looking amazed.

"Yes." Dipper says."She speaks all types of animal."

"Pacifica knows more." I says.

"That's because I have earth based powers, you just got lucky." Pacifica says, she's not lying.

... (one awkward silence later)

"Are we stopping them or what?" Mabel asks, clearly hating the awkwardness.

"We need their plan first." Colin says.

"Well then let's find out their plan." Buford says.

* * *

A/N and then the world blew up and the all died, the end!

JK

I will add Phinibella soon!


	23. Chapter 23 To Summon Help

A/N I am like fangirling my butt off, if I miss the new episode tonight I will throw a six month tantrum/screaming-fit and I will die!

So anyone else feel like that?

Story!

* * *

Baljeet's POV

"OMGosh it's intelligent!" Jordan says.

"On a bad day." Buford says.

"Wouldn't intelligence be a good thing?" I ask.

"You have known me for four years, nerd, how do you see this ending?" Buford asks.

I gulp.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" Jordan, Mabel and Wendy chant.

"What's with you three and chanting?" We hear two voices from inside.

"Can we now get on with it." A mysterious girl's voice from the sky says. "Oh wait I'm the author I decide that. OH GREAT I BROKE THE FORTH WALL MYSELF!"

"Haha." Jordan shouts up at the sky, she now mutters something in a language unknown to me. Her eyes start glowing a bluish-white.

A pyramid with a top hat and a bow-tie appears, what? That is impossible!

Jordan's POV

"Hi Dad!" Me, Candy and Pacifica exclaim.

"What do I have to mess with now?" He asks.

"The Tent of Telepathy and the two morons inside of it." Pacifica replies.

"YAY BEING ABLE TO MESS WITH LAWS OF PHYSICS!" I yell.

"Okay" my demon father says.

* * *

A/N it's super short because of my super fangirling.


	24. Chapter 24 Randomness

A/N I am so flippin' waiting for season two, if there is no season two I will die.

I am also super happy because you peeps gave me over 1,100 reviews!

* * *

Bill's POV

"Why did I make you be able to screech like that?" I ask Jordan, rhetorically.

"Because you did!" She replies.

"Have you heard of rhetorical questions?" Candy then asks Jordan.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Jordan says, how long can she hold her breath? She's still going.

"How long has this been going?" Buford asks, I know them, I'm Bill Cipher, I know lots of things, lots of things.

"Three minutes, it's a new record." Dipper says.

"I'll go terrorize those two now." I say, going into the Tent of Telepathy.

Dipper's POV

"mmmmmm." Jordan finishes. "TIME!"

"Six minutes!" Candy exclaims.

"Record!" Jordan shouts.

"Ow! CURSE YOU WEIRD PYRAMID THING!" yells, Bill comes out of the half ruined tent.

How did we not notice that?

"How did we not notice that?" Phineas says, weird.

"My breath holding skills are just that impressive." Jordan replies.

"Can we be done here now?" Wendy asks.

"Prank time?" Jordan asks Wendy.

"Prank time!" Wendy answers. They run off somewhere, the rest of us follow, knowing this won't be good.

Wendy's POV

"Pool shock." Jordan says looking at her hand, I can hear the electricity in it.

"How can you put that much energy in your hand?" I ask."I can hear it!"

"One do I need to answer that question, two anyone in a mile radius can hear it, I know that they're following us." She says pointing backwards looking into the woods ready to shoot lightning at anyone trying to stop the prank.

"That just explains how much you love pranking innocent people!" I say. "I have taught you so well."

"Yes, you did." She says.

We arrive at the Gravity Falls Community Pool.

Jordan runs up to the water and puts her finger in, everyone looks around wondering where the (hopefully) unharmful shock came from. After a few minutes they go back to normal pool things.

"Well now I'm bored." Jordan says. "To the Shack!"

Dipper's POV

"Great we lost the electric pulse Jordan sends off." Candy says. I don't feel it either, the prank has started or they think that we will stop it.

"Then let's just go to the Mystery Shack." Colin says.

"How dumb are the tourists that come here?" Baljeet asks.

"Very." I reply.

When we get back Stan is leading a tour.

"And this," he says. "Is the amazing gourd face!" He presents a gourd with a face drawn onto it, yep dumb tourists.

"That is so uncreative, me and Ferb can build a box more creative!" Phineas exclaims.

"You wanna make a bet, random kid I never met?" Grunkle Stan asks.

"Your on!" Phineas exclaims.

"Um ," Isabella says. "Your making a bet with a kid that got across the world in a day."

Jordan's POV

We head back to the Shack. Phineas and Ferb are outside working on a steal box.

"What are you two doing?" I shout up.

"Trying to win a bet with a con-artist!" Phineas yells down.

"Have fun with that!" Wendy shouts back.

Inside everyone else is watching Stan work on something.

"Bet?" Wendy asks.

"Bet." Mabel says.

"Who wants to go to HQ and see how this turns out later?" Dipper asks.

Everyone raises their hands. We leave.

* * *

A/N SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!

Also remember that Mabel and Shane are dating and Dipper and Jordan are dating, if you don't go back and read the epilogue, remember that this is a sequel connected to the story. I'm not good with romance so you guys need to review or PM and HELP ME!


	25. Chapter 25 HQ training room

A/N I got the new Gravity Falls app and it is awesome!

Story Time!

* * *

Jordan's POV

"Wow!" Isabella exclaims, we just entered the physical training room.

"We get that reaction a lot!" Mabel says, she's swinging around on a rope tied to the ceiling.

All of the girls are in here while the boys are in the technology room, but now we hear the door open. Reflex has me and Pacifica turn around, I shoot lightning right next to Dipper and Pacifica ties up Colin. Me and Pacifica start laughing at ourselves.

Mabel jumps down from the rope, probably just wanting to go do something else. I now go over to the rope and climb it in about two minutes, super speed is awesome.

I jump off the rope in front of a still tied up Colin.

"Your not helping me are you?" He asks.

"No, I am not." I say."I am going to laugh at you though." I start laughing, then I run over to the target area.

"You know you need something to shoot with right?" Buford asks.

I shoot the steel target with lightning, a hole goes through it.

"You forgot about that, didn't you?" I ask, I walk over to the water training section, I can't swim, I would kill everything in the water with my electricity. Perry looks like he's having fun though.

"What's swimming like?" I ask to no one in particular.

"It's, well, um. No reply" Alex says.

"Is Colin still tied up?" Pacifica asks.

"Yeah." I say.

"Should we go see how the whole bet thing turned out?" Dipper asks.

"Seems more interesting then watching Baljeet try to figure out a bow and arrow." Wendy says.

"ANYONE THAT WANTS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THIS BET TURNED OUT TO BE GET TO THE SHACK NOW!" I yell, it echoes around for a minute, then we all go to the Shack, un-tieing Colin on the way out.

* * *

A/N :P


	26. Chapter 26 The Bet, Dun Dun DUN!

A/N I still need help with the whole people dating thing!

To the story now.

* * *

Phineas' POV

"I present to you BOX OF AWESOMENESS!" I shout, we were presenting the bet we made with . The other kids are the judges, this will be easy!

I pull the sheet off the giant box, then press a button on a remote. The box unfolds to reveal a giant water park.

"Ten out of ten!" Everyone except Jordan and .

"3." Jordan says.

"Wait, why three?" I ask.

"It's nicely built, but not everyone here can use it." She says.

"Yes they can!" I say.

"What happens when lightning hits water and metal?" Jordan asks. Oh right, I forgot about that.

"Let's go look at Stan's box." Wendy says, nervously.

"Good, someone was about to lose a limb!" Jordan exclaims, I gulp.

Jordan's POV

I hate water, I was serious about someone losing their limb. Stan still losing though, we all know that.

Stan's box is just an advertisement for the Mystery Shack.

"BOO!" We all say.

"Zero!" Everyone but Mabel and I say.

"NEGITIVE EIGHT!" We yell in unison, creepy.

"Are we done here?" Candy asks. "I have a cloning device that won't build itself!"

"Can we help?" Phineas asks, very excitedly.

"Sure. Jordan shock this real quick please!" Candy says, she takes out a small container, I shock it, knowing that it's helping with a machine that will help the team.

"Everyone else, to somewhere!" Mabel shouts.

* * *

A/N I need help with this, I'm running low on ideas!


	27. Chapter 27 SMILE DIP!

Jordan's POV

Apparently somewhere, in Mabel's mind is a place where I forgot I hid smile-dip, the gravity falls lake. It's near water so no one here would expect it. The local idiots think I'm allergic to water, sure geniuses, sure.

"Yes, I have smile-dip here!" I shout.

"EVIL!" Mabel screams.

"So your saying you don't want smile-dip?" I ask, knowing it will get to her head.

"Um, no, mabye, YES!" She yells, that was easy.

"Oh no." Dipper and Wendy say in unison.

"Smile-dip?" Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford ask, oh this shall be fun.

"Isabella, do you like sugary foods?" I ask.

"Sure." She says nervously.

"Then follow me and Mabel into a dark, scary, monster filled forest." I say.

"How do you know it's monster filled?" Dipper asks.

"Me, Candy, Pacifica and Mabel may or may not steal your book at night while your sleeping and then read it." I say.

"Aw, what? Why wasn't I informed of this?" Wendy asks.

"You were, you were reading a magazine!" Pacifica says.

"That makes so much sense." Wendy whispers, thinking we didn't here her.

"Off to the smile-dip AWAY!" Mabel yells, me Pacifica and Isabella run into the forest with her.

I walk up to a tree and pull a tree branch. A little elevator opens in side, I go down. The rest follow.

"Behold, the cave of SMILE DIP!" I say. The room is filled with smile-dip of all flavors and colors and hallucinations. My favorite is one with a dolphin-fist thing that I was calling Aoshima or something.

We each run to a different section, Mabel to strawberry flavor, Isabella to orange flavor, Paifica to grape flavor, and I go to lemon flavor. We each start eating the sugar powder stuff. I start to to have a hallucination.

(Hallucination)

I'm in space, just floating, then a weird golden owl appears, with boy in a white mask-hat thing, a yellow dog, and a old blue dude shooting ice at them. I have this hallucination a lot.

"Finn!" The dog shouts, as the boy gets frozen.

"Oh glob!" The dog yells.

The old man laughs, the owl screeches, and the hallucination ends.

(After hallucination)

Everyone else seems to be out of their hallucinations now too.

"What did you guys get?" I ask referring to the hallucinations."I saw this boy, dog and old man fighting, it was cool!"

"I was in a advanced Phineas-land!" Isabella shouts, oh no not Phineas land, she goes into this whenever the kid talks to her!

"I saw Aoshima again!" Mabel exclaims.

"You see Aoshima too!?" I ask.

"I saw the tree Dad made me out of!" Pacifica says, a far off look in her eyes.

"Really?" I ask, I never saw the storm dad made me out of, lucky.

"Back to the lake!" Mabel yells, running to the elevator.

Dipper's POV

I wonder where they are? It's been two hours, but they're probably past out where ever Jordan has smile-dip stocked up.

"Hey!" Baljeet exclaims, he just got thrown in the lake by Wendy and Buford.

The others burst through the trees.

"I had fun hallucinating about weird mind things, what did you guys do?" Isabella asks.

"Well Baljeet kept getting thrown in the lake, we went to Greasy's diner, the Shack, fought a dragon, and had a silly-string war." I list off.

"How long we're we out?" Pacifica asks.

"Bout two hours." Buford says.

"Oh wow!" Jordan exclaims. "Wait silly-string war? You guys should of at least tried to find us for that!"

"Sorry!" Wendy says, knowing that everyone here wants their legs.

"The cloning device should be done who wants to check that out?" Pacifica says, reading a text, that's most likely from Candy, off her phone.

"AWAY!" Mabel yells, running the opposite direction of HQ.

"Um, Mabel, wrong direction!" Pacifica yells.

"I knew that!" Mabel exclaims, running the right direction.

* * *

A/N If you guys want romance stuff you have to help me with it, also someone can send in a request of a mythical creature that comes at one point here is application:

Name:

Age:

Type:

Friend or Foe:

Other:

Bye!


	28. Chapter 28 Well this Is Weird

A/N I need help, if you people want longer chapters! Remember, you can help with the romance stuff, or you can submit a mythical creature that I could use.

Story, AWAY!

* * *

Jordan's POV

We got to HQ. We walk into the technology room, where Candy, Phineas and Ferb are waiting.

"Pacifica! I sent you that text an hour ago!" Candy exclaims.

"Smile-dip, making you ignore texts since when ever smile-dip was made!" Pacifica replies, a happy tone to her voice. Candy looks very annoyed.

"We'll test out the cloning thing now." Dipper says, quite nervously I should add.

"Okay." Phineas says. "Who wants to try it?"

"I will!" Isabella exclaims, she runs over to the machine.

The machine gets started up, Isabella stands in it, Candy presses a button.

Then I black out.

Dipper's POV

"What the heck just happened?" Pacifica asks.

"Jordan blacked out." Wendy replies.

"That's helpful." Pacifica replies, sarcastically.

"Well can we figure out how she blacked out?" I ask.

"My fault." Candy says."Do you guys remember how I had her shock that little box?"

"Yeah." We all say, this won't end well.

"Well she powers the machines, I just might of accidentally drained her of all her energy." Candy says nervously. "I also have no idea if she can live after this or not, because I have no idea how to wake her up without a machine and her energy powers the machines."

"Well this is just great." Pacifica says. "Dad's gonna be mad when he finds out that you killed our sister."

"Bill that's it!" I exclaim, I take out the three journal, but stop on a different page then the one Bill is on. "Pacifica and Candy, you guys are in the journal."

"What!?" They ask in unison.


	29. Chapter 29 Very Interesting

A/N This chapter is, interesting.

Also, if your reading this read Ask Wendy Corduroy by The Hyperistic Country Loner. I have a hilarious "question" in there that I suggested to the author, that she published, it's like cray-cray hilarious.

To the story! (jumps onto Quentin Trembly) AWAY QUENTIN TREMBLY!

* * *

Wendy's POV

"Can't we focus on that later? There is a halfly dead girl on the floor." I say.

"Fine, someone give her mouth to mouth or something." Colin says, clearly not exactly caring. Shane and Alex and Buford and Phineas and Ferb and Baljeet and Mabel and Candy and Pacifica and Isabella and me all take turns slapping him upside the head.

"Dipper should do it!" Mabel shouts.

"W-wait w-w-what?" Dipper asks stuttering, a lot. Aww, Dipper has a crush.

"You know how to give mouth to mouth, I made you give it to Mermando!" Mabel exclaims.

"That was reverse mouth to mouth!" Dipper exclaims.

"Should we ask about that?" Phineas asks me.

"No, we're in Gravity Falls." I say. "It's normal."

"Dipper give her mouth to mouth already!" Mabel says, wow they're still arguing.

"Dying girl, on floor, none of us taking notice of her, someone give her mouth to mouth!" Isabella says.

"Fine!" Dipper says. He starts giving Jordan mouth to mouth, the rest of us are all taking pictures, this will be fun to show Jordan when she wakes up.

"It's not working!" Dipper exclaims, as he stops trying."And if any of you put any photos of that on the internet, I will, ummm, I have nothing to threaten with."

"To the internet the pictures go!" Pacifica says. She's fiddling with her phone. All of us but Dipper are laughing.

"Wait, weren't we trying to summon this "Bill" or something before this?" Baljeet asks.

"Mabel, you just made me give mouth to mouth to someone for nothing." Dipper says. We all start laughing again.

"HEY DAD!" Pacifica shouts at the ceiling. "IF YOUR NOT TO BUSY DESTROYING SOMEONE'S LIFE, YOUR DYING DAUGHTER COULD USE HELP!"

As if he was just waiting there, Bill appears right over Jordan.

"You know how offensive that is to my job?" Bill asks Pacifica.

"Your job is destroying people's lives." Candy says.

"We all agree with them." I say.

"You people need to stop hanging around this one." Bill says, pointing down at Jordan.

"Are you saving your daughter or not?" Shane asks.

"Seriously, how long has it been that you actually are saying things like that?" Bill asks. "And yes I'm saving my daughter! We need to get electricity into her somehow."

Jordan's POV (at beginning of chapter)

I blacked out. I can't see anything, it feels weird because I can hear some things, but not everything, but I can feel everything. I can't really tell who's talking either when I can hear them.

After a conversation about someone giving me mouth to mouth, I feel someone's lips on mine, clearly giving me mouth to mouth. I like the feeling, but I know mouth to mouth won't work. I need to be shocked or have energy put back into me.

After another mostly blocked out conversation, someone finally knows that I need to be shocked.

"Off to a place where there's a storm!" Someone shouts. I feel myself being picked up and taken somewhere.

* * *

A/N How interesting was that?


	30. Chapter 30 The Storm in a Diffrent City

A/N Who else wants to guess how this turns out?

Dipper:You know! You write this stuff!

I thought I people proofed this place

Shane: You are people!

How would you know?

Pacifica:Could you revive me and Candy's sister before we attack you?

Bill: Shouldn't we all shut up and read the story to find out what she does?

OMGosh someone here is intelligent!

* * *

Candy's POV

"Where is the closest place with a storm?" I ask.

"Baltimore, Maryland." Dad says. It's cool to have a father that knows everything, it's also weird because he's a floating pyramid.

"Well how long does it take to get there?" Wendy asks.

"Considering this, not long." Pacifica says. She made a giant tree with a hole in it and motions for us to get inside the tree.

Pacifica closes the opening once we're all inside, then she unplants the tree, so we go into the ground. The tree starts to grow again, but once we're out of it we're in Baltimore. There is a storm here, but it reminds me more of a hurricane.

"Okay now we need a piece of metal." I say.

"No lightning will come to her." Dad says. As if on a timer lightning strikes Jordan. She wakes up on the ground where she was shocked.

"Candy learn what batteries are!" She exclaims.

"She's back!" Dipper exclaims.

"We left Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford in Gravity Falls." I say, realizing none of them are here.

"Well then we should get back to Gravity Falls." Wendy says.

"Everyone back in the tree!" Pacifica shouts.

"To Gravity Falls, AWAY!" Mabel shouts.

"Mabel, wrong direction, again!" Wendy shouts.

* * *

A/N So YAY, Jordan is awake, let's see how the next chapter goes.

Jordan: I thought you were so mad at us for breaking the fourth wall so many times, that you would kill me!

Don't push it.


	31. Chapter 31 Finally(not so)Romance Stuff

A/N :P

Jordan: GET ON WITH IT!

Why did I revive you?!

Jordan: Cuz your an idiot.

I CAN kill you.

Jordan: gulps

* * *

Jordan's POV

We come out of Pacifica's tree. In Gravity Falls, we head for HQ. There are kids that I never seen before in the technology room. And Perry.

"Hi Perry, hi random kids I never met!" I say.

"Oh great!" Wendy exclaims.

"What, I don't know them." I say. "Should I?"

"You knew all of them before us!" Mabel says.

"I know the platypus." I exclaim. "His name's Perry right?"

"Should we see if any thing else in her brain is messed up?" Dipper asks.

"Let's clone them first, then I can scan her brain with a thing I'll make." Candy says, I start to open my mouth to say something. "Yes I'll use batteries!" Candy shouts.

"Well everyone that's getting cloned, IN THE MACHINE!" Pacifica yells. The kids I don't know get in the machine.

"It will also brain wash you into not meeting us or agent P, and transport you back to Danville." Candy says. She taps some buttons, the kids disappear, but clones step out.

"That worked!" Mabel exclaims. "YAY!"

"I'll start working on that brain checking thing." Candy says.

"Okay, we'll see if Jordan remembers the rest of HQ." Wendy says.

"Jordan this is the training room." Pacifica says to me as the lead me in the training room.

"I know what the training room is!" I exclaim.

"We're going in a way." Shane says.

I run over to the swimming area, and try to dip my hand in the water.

"JORDAN NO!" Everyone shouts. They all run towards me and hold me away from the water.

"Why?" I ask, I'm very confused, it's just water.

"Lightning powers Jordan, remember, lightning powers." Colin says.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." I say. Everyone face palms. "Can we go to the animal room? I wanna visit my dog!"

"NO! We all almost lost our hands to that thing except you!" Dipper exclaims.

"Your implying?" I ask. Everyone face palms, again.

"Jordan, hands are very useful to people." Wendy says.

"Yeah, I know." I say. I didn't forget that, I just want to see my dog. Everyone face palms, a third time.

"Candy's done." Pacifica says, reading a text off her phone. "Jordan let's go get your brain checked."

We go back to the technology room.

Dipper's POV

Candy is holding a stick that's hooked up to a screen. She waves the stick around Jordan's head she falls asleep, stuff appears on the screen that only Candy understands.

"Other than the stuff we already know she forgot, only one things missing from her brain, Dipper you might not want to hear this." Candy says, wait, why?

"Why?" I ask.

"She forgot that you were her boyfriend." Candy says.

* * *

A/N Finally I thought of (maybe not so much) romance stuff!

Dipper: Yeah, but did you have to make it that?

You can have her as a girlfriend later, or not at all, your choice.

Dipper: ...


	32. Chapter 32 Solution

A/N Derp

* * *

Dipper's POV (night after last chapter)

Maybe there's something in the book that will help me with this.

Squash - I don't even need to continue reading that.

Fairies- No

Gideon's amulet, never

Memory angel, (A/N thank you Reviewer, but I tweaked her a little)

"YES!" I accidentally shout.

Mabel throws a pillow at me. "Go to bed." She barely mumbles.

* * *

The book says:

Memory angels are good creatures that tend to stay after their job is done to see how things turn out. They are very dangerous and tend to be female. DO NOT GIVE THEM CHOCOLATE!

Summoning:

You can't summon them, they come when they believe that they're needed.

* * *

Well that's great. (Sarcasm noted)

Suddenly a bright light fills the room.

* * *

A/N This is short even for my standards.

Jordan: When do I get memory back?

When you stop breaking the fourth wall!

Jordan: But your the one writing us breaking the fourth wall.

THE LOGIC IT HURTS!


	33. Chapter 33 Angel the Angel

A/N Why won't Disney make SMILE DIP real?! WHY DISNEY?! WHY ISN'T SMILE DIP REAL?!

Jordan: cuz there jerks.

Why did I create you?

Jordan: Cuz peeps love me!

Mabel: (whispering) especially Dipper! (Giggles)

* * *

Angel's POV

I hate transporting through light. I was sent to some weird little town to help a boy whose girlfriend fainted and needed lightning to be revived, that forgot that he was her boyfriend? Well like my life wasn't weird already!

"Dipper turn the light off!" I hear a girl mumble, yep hate transporting through light.

"Mabel, that's not the lamp and I didn't summon anything this time!" The boy who is apparently Dipper says. Summon? Well look at that something got weirder.

Mabel's POV

"What the heck?!" I exclaim. A girl with angel wings appears out of the light, I am suddenly interested in this. Wait where's Waddles?

"Hello my name's Angel, make any jokes about that and I will slice the skin off your face!" The girl says appearently her name is Angel. We should warn Soos not to make jokes. "I'm here to help your friend with her memory, therefore bringing you back to what you people call a normal life."

Dipper's POV

"So why in the middle of the night, hours after we figured out about her lost memory?" I ask Angel. I don't need a answer, it's gonna be about our weird life in Gravity Falls.

"I needed to read over the girl's profile twenty million times just to make sense of her personality!" Angel exclaims, yep weird lifestyle.

"The angel says." Mabel replies back, ticked off about being woken up.

"Watch it!" Angel says, she takes out a knife.

Mabel whimpers. "Sorry!" She manages to squeak out.

"We'll wait till tomorrow for the whole memory thing, right now, Mabel needs sleep to function like Mabel." I say. It's true, a sleepy Mabel equals a lot of problems, especially if Jordan gives her a weapon or smile-dip. I am getting very off topic.

"Okay!" Angel says, immediately crashing. Mabel then crashes. I slowly drift off.

* * *

A/N YAY CHAPTER!

Jordan: Will you shut your chiz hole!

Nope!

Jordan: (hisses)

You know what I am just going to stop writing.


	34. Chapter 34 Jordan meets Angel

A/N Hello!

Dipper: I broke in and am now typing making her get on with the story.

I grabbed my kindle back and Dipper just for that I'm not telling you anything about Jordan's memory.

* * *

Jordan's POV

"Hi!" I see and here a girl with wings come out of the Shack with Dipper and Mabel. Why do I feel jealous that a unknown girl is next to Dipper?

"Jordan, this is Angel, she's helping with your memory." Dipper says. If he said she was from their old home town I would of attacked.

"Cool! Now why and what the heck did you summon last night?! I can handle bright light from experience, but not like dying bright light!" I exclaim. Seriously that hurt!

"Why we're you still up that late?" Mabel asks.

"Wait for the boys to come out of their tent to find out!" I say. I love pranks.

As if on cue Shane, Colin and Alex come out, covered in glitter and feathers.

Angel starts laughing, Mabel and Dipper join in, I try holding in my laughter, but fail miserably.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Shane, Colin and Alex yell in unison

"It's not funny!" Angel says. "It's hysterical! I read in your profile that you were good at pranking, but that, that you would need a master pranker to pull off!"

"Well my titles include Master Pranker, Smile-Dip Spy, and personal fav, The Silly-String Assassin!" I say.

"How do you help with her memory anyway?" Mabel asks.

"Special finger shock." Angel says. "Your not afraid of a little shock are you? Lol I already know the answer is no."

* * *

A/N You never know something might go wrong. (Evil giggle)

Dipper: Why must you torture me and possibly memoryed Jordan if she still exists somewhere!

Small Jordan in Jar on my desk: LET ME OUT!

ha ha! No!


	35. Chapter 35 The remembering

A/N Small Jordan in Jar on My Desk: Help, she trapped me in here! ANYONE?! THIS THING IS LIGHTNING PROOF AND I CAN'T FIND A WAY TO GET THE LID OFF! I give up.

* * *

Angel's POV

"Well hurry! Candy told me it's something special I forgot and no one will tell me what it is!" Jordan complains. I wonder why on earth she forgot something like that, I mean something like a boyfriend would be hard to forget!

I zap her, and she faints, this is normal it happens a lot.

"She'll be out for a good five to ten minutes, until then do you guys have anything with chocolate in it?" I ask. Wait Dipper read the book, he knows I can't have it without going crazy.

"NO!" Dipper exclaims. "If you want to go crazy go annoy someone else about it."

"Okay!" I say, I then look up at the sky. "HEY PEACELOVEANDSMILEDIP CAN YOU GIVE ME CHOCLATE?!"

"NO YOU BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!" A Girl's voice shouts down from the sky. Ah gotta love your author. "SHUT UP, I CAN HEAR YOUR THOUGHT AND I PRETTY SURE ALL OF YOU WANT ME TO STOP WRITING YOU!"

"Cool!" Mabel says, looking up in amazement.

"Mabel it just said that it would make us non-existent if we didn't shut up." Dipper says, flicking his twin where her brain should be, I'm still not convinced she has one.

"CALL ME A IT AND I'LL MAKE SURE TO STOP TYPING!" The Voice Says.

"THEN LEAVE" I shout.

"BYE" The Voice yells.

Jordan's POV

I keep seeing a bunch of flash backs of me and Dipper. But a couple stood out to me the most.

The first I noticed was me and Dipper in the twin's room, we were looking through book three, at the page that we thought was about Pacifica, Candy and I, but we weren't sure.

The second was me comforting a sad Dipper about his parents dying, I don't see how this works my only parent is a demon! But it still looked like it was turning out well. It ended with us laughing about the thing I said earlier, about my father being a demon.

The one that stood out to me the most, was me and Dipper alone on a tree branch in the woods just talking, when we kissed. I feel like a idiot forgetting that. It was only about two seconds but I'll never forget that two seconds burned in my brain forever.

I wake up, to Angel shouting up at the sky, I will not ask, I will just start talking.

"Dipstick, wanna know how much of a idiot I feel like right now?" I ask.

* * *

A/N Jordan in Jar: You put me completely off character like that! Not like I minded considering what happened but, character is character.

Good I'll let you out now.

Jordan:Why?

Cuz I may suck at writing romance, but I love it just as much as all the other suckers in the world.


	36. Chapter 36 Angel to HQ

A/N I love waking up and seeing a boatload of new reviews and views.

Angel: Yeah that's great. Why don't we go to the story now?

Jordan: I agree with this one. (Points at Angel)

OMGosh would you two just SHUT UP!

Jordan and Angel: NO!

* * *

Candy's POV

Mabel just texted me, Jordan got her memory back! The rest of us are trying to figure out how, we didn't get information on that.

"Ummm, they went in Jordan's brain and unlocked her memory with Dipper's president key thing." Pacifica says.

"By using gnome rainbow barf." Colin says.

"She probably went and electrocuted herself again!" Alex exclaims.

"You just took all the fun out of this!" I exclaim.

Four people walk in, well one flies in. One is also a angel!

"This is Angel, the angel." Jordan exclaim. "She's a memory angel."

"Make any jokes and you can say goodbye to one limb." Angel says, she takes out a knife. Someone should warn Soos.

"That makes a lot more sense then gnome barf!" Pacifica says. She punches Colin on the arm, taking him out of his trance. (A/N Thank you reviewer!) He just punches her back.

"Colin and Angel sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes- " Pacifica starts to sing, before having a hand put over her mouth.

"Love then comes marriage, then comes-" Mabel gets cut off by Angel's hand.

"I would shut up before someone looses a limb, or their memory." Angel says.

* * *

A/N Has anyone else thought that eventually everyone in my story will be paired with someone.

Everyone in Story: Yeah we kinda figured!


	37. Chapter 37 Start of the Silly-string War

A/N Typing quickly before they start talking again.

Mabel: To late!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Jordan's POV

"I say to the Shack!" I say. Ever realize that for some reason that we're all just narrating in our heads, like someone's forcing us to. I run towards the Shack without a answer.

PEACELOVEANDSMILEDIP POV

OH COME ON!

Jordan's POV

"And we should follow her before the world blows up." I hear Shane say from behind me.

"How would the world blow up?" Angel asks.

"Trust us it's possible." Colin says.

"You know instead of talking we should follow her." Dipper says. I can barely hear any of them now though.

I make it to the Shack and get up on the roof. Silly-string fight! I pick up four cans that I'll use and drop like nine cans down to the ground. I hop off the roof and Silly-string on the side of the Shack: SILLY-STRING WAR!

Everyone comes into the clearing. I spray everyone in a variety of colors, the grab their cans and the war begins. Oh wait teams.

"We forgot about teams!" Candy shouts."Captains, Jordan so we don't rip her arms off, and then Angel since you are new."

"Choose your first teammate." Colin says.

* * *

A/N Cliffhanger I'm EVIL!

Jordan: You keep thinking that.


	38. Chapter 38 The Silly-String War

A/N I locked myself alone in a room, hopefully they won't find me here.

Candy: Teleportation devise!

NOOOOOOOO

* * *

Jordan's POV

"You go first." I say, still planning a strategy in my head.

"Wendy." Angel says. Second best silly-stringer.

"Dipper." I say. Third best silly-stringer. I taught him some of the ways of The Silly-string Assassin.

"Colin." Sixth best silly-stringer. Colin and Angel are going to date, no matter how much meddling us other girls have to do.

"Mabel." Fifth best. It's also better to have the twins on the same team.

"Pacifica." Seventh best. Also having her is having a good tree to climb and silly-string from.

"Candy." Fourth best. Has tons of silly-string themed gadgets.

"Shane." Eighth best. Good at dodging.

"Alex." Ninth best. Fast, but no aim, at all."LET THE SILLY-STRINGING BEGIN!"

Both teams start silly-stringing the other. This lasts for thirty minutes. Then I take my team up on a storm cloud. We silly-string the other team from the cloud. Angel flies up though. I forgot about that. I dodge every attack with another cloud each time. Angel gets tired and flies down.

"Do you guys surrender?" Mabel shouted down. We were about one-hundred feet off the ground.

"Yeah." Angel shouts back.

"VICTORY!" I yell.

My cloud starts to shift around, this has only happened once before, it didn't end well. Let's just say either water or metal touched me, and my powers will now go cray cray. The cloud disappears.

Well I land on my ankle, one thought OW!

Dipper landed on his leg. Candy on her arm. Mabel got lucky enough to land in a pile of leaves. And Alex in a tree. Then Alex falls out of the tree.

"I can't feel my ankle!" I exclaim, with a happy tone.

"I can't feel my leg." Dipper says. I hop over to him on one foot and try to help him up, resulting in both of us falling.

"Well I'm pretty sure my arm's only sprained." Candy says. Alex and Mabel look fine.

"I'm fine!" Alex and Mabel say in unison.

"Well the two that need casts should probably go to HQ." Wendy says. She gets really protective of us sometimes.

"No Wendy, they should go jump off the roof." Shane says sarcastically. We usually get angry over her being so protective, so we reply with sarcasm.

* * *

A/N I am out, PEACE! (LOVE AND SMILE DIP)


	39. Chapter 39 I DON'T HAVE A TITLE

A/N I'm now huddled in the corner of the super secret room, they can't find me!

(In another room)

Pacifica: Guys, why do we torture the Author so much?

Jordan: It's fun!

Dipper: She locked herself in a steel box.

Jordan: See, fun.

Wendy: fun?

* * *

Wendy's POV (next day)

Well Jordan and Dipper Boyne have casts. But I'm excited, because my birthday is coming up soon! My friends are planning a party, YAY! My teen friends at least are planning, the others are coming. My teen friends think it's weird that I hang out with "little" kids, I get ticked off at them for it. What's weirder is my younger friends agree with them. You know what I'm gonna stop trying to figure things out.

"Hey dorks!" I say. As Jordan and Dipper practically fall down the stairs behind everyone else. Jordan's giggling, while Dipper just looks at her weirdly. "Dipper stop trying you won't figure anything out about her giggling unless she says something about it, I speak from experience."

"I'm giggling because falling down the stairs was fun! Can I do it again!" Jordan says. I keep thinking Bill dropped her on her head at one point."Wait where are my crutches?"

"Back at the top of the steps genius." Shane tells her. The crutches fall down the steps, on top of Jordan, she starts giggling again.

"Was she dropped on her head at one point?" I ask.

"Probably." Colin says.

"Why don't we get off that topic and talk about why I'm doing my happy dance again!" Mabel exclaims. Oh no.

"Why?" Pacifica asks.

"Candy thinks she located several timez in the woods!" Mabel says. I hate that band.

"You mean that boy band that came a decade to late?" Jordan asks. I think Dipper said something along the lines of that the last time Mabel talked about the manufactured species.

"Why don't we talk about my birthday party instead of artificial boys." I say. They get to come no matter what, my teenage friends, or themselves say.

"You know we're making you hang out with just your teenage friends, right?" Alex says. Go re-read my last thought.

PEACELOVEANDSMILEDIP POV

Now I'm just hitting my head against the box.

Wendy's POV

"Nope you guys are coming." I say.

"Nope we're staying here." Candy says.

"Jordan can bring silly-string." I say. She's the only person that doesn't care, and the only preteen that my teenage friends are okay with.

"Nope the rest of us are gonna be here." Angel says.

Oh they're coming even if me and Jordan have to trap them in a cloud cage.

* * *

A/N. Jordan: Yes fun.

Dipper: (covers Jordan's ears) Should I just kiss her to get her to stop talking?

Jordan: I can still hear you! You're gonna kiss me anyway right?

(In box)

I'm trying to knock myself unconscious, they might find me. I'm scared.


	40. Chapter 40 Party

A/N Day two still in box, they haven't come yet, I should be safe. By the way I'm putting the Gravity Falls and Three New Boys, One New Girl characters in another story! But you guys get to vote! Your choices are:

A face-book story thing (they seem popular)

A one-shot story book thing where you decide what it's about

Or a story where the characters find out about fanfiction.

* * *

Jordan's POV (day before Wendy's birthday party)

"So you want me to trap everyone in a cloud cage and make them go to your party?" I ask. Wendy wants the team at her birthday party with only her teen friends, and Wendy wants them to come, so she came to me, the one that doesn't care. "Okay sure."

"Thanks." Wendy says.

"No problem, I need a good prank anyway." I say. I go off to the twin's room.

I float the twins up on clouds and out to the front yard. Into a cloud cage. Then go out to the tree house me, Candy and Pacifica live in, and do the same. I then put the boys tent in the cage. Wendy walks out of the Shack.

"That was fast." She says.

"Mostly because it was easy." I say.

(Next morning)

"What the heck!" Me and Wendy hear everyone else say in unison. We start laughing. "It's not funny!"

"Hey guys." Angel says, then she bursts out laughing. "Wendy your party's tonight right?"

"Yeah." Wendy replies. Finally someone else doesn't care. "Wait what about your wings?"

"Oh right!" Angel exclaims. She taps around on her watch, her wings turn invisible or disappear. "There, can still fly just not well."

"Good enough." I say. I get up on top of the cage. "Wendy, where is your party?"

"Right near the lake at a campsite, fire pit thing." She replies.

"Will you let us out now?" Dipper asks.

"No. Angel, Wendy get up here." I say. Angel flies, I create a cloud for Wendy.

We arrive at the campsite about ten minutes before one pm.

"Fine we'll stay." Shane says. He truly sounds defeated. I let them out.

Wendy's other friends arrive. I silly-string them. Then they throw water balloons at me. Uh oh. Wendy steps in front of me.

"Guys she's allergic to water!" Wendy says. The dumb things people in this town believe.

"Okay then, plan B." Nate shouts. He takes out his own can of silly-string. The war begins.

After the war, as now it is night someone lights the fire.

"Scary story time!" Angel shouts. Yes! I always scare the teens out of their minds.

"Me first!" I say.

"NO!" The teens other then Wendy shouts, even Tambry looked up from her phone for three seconds. I have one story I've never told them about. The creation of my special family.

"Too bad." I say. Everyone not terrified laughs. Yeah the rest of the team stayed actually, I'm surprised. "It started on a stormy, lightning filled night..."


	41. Chapter 41 New Mission

A/N You guys probably think I died here in this box! Sorry I didn't update but I need to coach myself to sleeping at a school schedule again, When I update it's usually either middle of day for me, or twelve to two am. Keep the votes for the new story coming, (Gravity Falls and Three New Boys, One New Girl characters) Facebook, one- shot book, and figuring out fanfiction!

Jordan: Shut your chiz hole already! There's a perfectly good story below, that is also my world, if you don't write my world, I DON'T HAVE A WORLD!

* * *

Jordan's POV

In the middle of a scary version of my family's creation, all of the preeteen's watches beep, even Angel's, yep she got accepted into the agency.

"Oh look at that, all the preteens have to leave so Wendy will be social with people her age." Dipper says, creating a cover up of why we really have to leave. "Happy Birthday, Wendy. Bye"

None of the teens other then Wendy were paying attention, my version of a scary story is taking parts of my life and twisting it into a scary weird crazy catastrophe. Wendy's looking at her watch, probably wondering why it didn't go off.

We walk far enough into the forest that we know that no one's watching, you know except my dad, he's always watching. I create a cloud. We all step on it and fly towards HQ.

Once at HQ, we are taken to the main office, either we did something, or we're being put on a minor mission.

"You guys have to attend school this year." The informer says, I think his name is Tim. "Before you argue with me, your attending school this year for a mission. There are drug dealers in the school that the cops are just too dumb to figure out who it is. So now it's your guy's job. Good luck, here's the mission file and by the way Gravity Falls middle school starts in two weeks."

"To the training room!" Mabel shouts, running towards the right door for once.

Once in training room we view the file. We'll all be in most of the same classes, during recess, which for some reason Gravity Falls is by law required to have for thirty minutes for all age groups, we'll break into people's lockers and look for anything suspicious. We get to keep our personalities because kids there know us, just not you know about our work, they think we're all home-schooled. In the file is also a supply list and schedule for each of us.

"Let's look over these and then see if anything is off about them, the drug dealers could be teachers." Candy says.

* * *

A/N And another chapter.

Jordan: Really?! I thought all those words above us were a list of different colors.


	42. Chapter 42 Schedule

A/N (quotes Bea from Fish Hooks) Hey!

Jordan: Really?

Stop coming in my panick box!

Jordan: No I planned a party and this is where everyone's coming.

(Thousands of people enter my panick box)

Random Person: Let's get this party started!

* * *

Dipper's POV

Okay, so my schedule is this.

Advanced Science, which I have with Candy and Jordan, Jordan got in because they're studying weather this year.

Gym, which I have with all of the other boys, if you are a spy, your usually advanced with physical fitness.

Social Studies, which I have with Mabel, Colin, Angel, Jordan and Shane.

Advanced Math, which Candy and somehow Mabel got in.

Reading, which Alex, Shane, Pacifica, Angel and Colin are in.

Creative Writing, which Mabel and Jordan got in.

Recess, which Quentin Trembly made a law for Gravity Falls schools to have thirty minutes a day. It's also when we work on the mission.

And Language Arts, which me and all the other boys will pass in a week. I'm pretty sure this is when the girls have gym.

As for supplies, we each need a binder, pencils, pens, and whatever else they think we need.

"So who else has almost never gone to school before?" Colin asks. Jordan, Alex and Shane each raise their hand.

"Chiz." Jordan says, looking at the computer. "Guess what little creep is in Gravity Falls Middle School?"

"Not Gideon!" Mabel says.

"Mabel she means the exact opposite." Candy says, looking at the computer.

"WHY?!" Mabel shouts.

"Cause the world hates us that much." I say.

"Maybe he's the drug dealer, so he'll get arrested." Pacifica says.

"I have a prank planned already." Jordan says.

* * *

A/N HELP THE PARTY HAS GONE OUT OF CONTROL!

Jordan: Yes this party is awesomeness.

Mabel: I agree!

Wendy: I got silly-string!

Jordan: YES! (Takes silly-string, starts silly-stringing crowd)

Different Random Person: BEST PARTY EVER!


	43. Chapter 43 First Day

A/N Okay, I am sorry about not updating, but I go back to school soon so this might be normal, I will try to update every day to every other day or two, do you guys think you can manage?

Everyone in Story: NO!

Jordan: This means war!

(Everyone attacks me)

* * *

Jordan's POV

"Jordan on a scale of one to everybody on the planet, how many people are going to get hit with an explosion?" Angel asks.

"If all goes right Gideon and maybe some other people in the area at the time, I don't know we'll find out when I start the prank." I say.

"Will it kill them?" Shane asks.

"Maybe." I answer. "It depends if people are allergic to to multiple colored paints."

(First day of school)

We all walk in to Gravity Falls Middle School, well we have a mission to complete so let's move on.

Me and the rest of the girls walk towards our lockers, which are all in the same area.

The bell rings me and Candy head towards the science room. I got lucky enough to be studying something I was partially based off of.

Well this is boring, all we do is sit here and take notes on things that I've known since I was two.

(During recess)

"Guys come on!" I say. We were walking through the empty hallways, looking in the lockers, that we could unlock. "We're almost at the Gideon's locker, I need to rig it to shoot paint at him!"

"How do you know where Gideon's locker is?" Dipper asks.

"The twerp had to be in the same area, me, Candy, Pacifica and Mabel are in" I reply.

"Well go get the prank ready and then come back!" Mabel exclaims. She really wants me to prank Gideon.

"Mabel, your helping because I know you want to see this more then everyone else, come on." I say, she practically drags me to Gideon's locker.

* * *

A/N So they gave me at least seven broken bones. (I type on kindle, bones heal)

Wendy, Jordan, Mabel and Angel: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Deal with it.


	44. Chapter 44 Code

A/N Hello, P,L,aSD here! (I really didn't feel like typing my full "name") Oh yeah and I'm starting school on Monday so, let the not updating so often begin! I will try to get a chapter in every other to every other two days.

* * *

Jordan's POV

Prank planned and target approaching. We haven't made progress in the mission though, this will cheer us up. Gideon is opening his locker and...

The psycho screams, getting blasted with multi-colored paintballs.

"Who did this?!" Gideon screams. Everyone is laughing so hard that no one heard him. Gideon notices us all in the corner, we're laughing too. "Jordan!"

"Hey!" I exclaim. "Don't blame me just because I'm in the room and called the master pranker! You should blame me AND Mabel, she helped!"

Just then the creative writing teacher, , comes by, out of all the fun teachers I've had through various missions, he is by far the best. When he sees Gideon, he laughs, then puts a fake mustache on him.

"You'll all pay!" Gideon exclaims.

"Says the kid who would be three feet tall if it weren't for the animal on top of his head!" Shane says.

(After school)

"Well that was a fun first day!" Angel says. "Though the teacher that put a fake mustache on Gideon seems familiar to me."

" , he's the creative writing teacher." Dipper says. "He is strange though, he talked backwards a lot and when he wrote things on the smartboard it was in code."

"Yeah but that code explained why there's a piece of paper on each desk with the alphabet on it." I said. "I haven't used **Three Letters** **Back **in awhile. Not since probably however long ago they used it on that TV show, Universe Orbits."(A/N I don't even know if that exists somewhere)

"You mean that show about the two kids figuring out the secrets of the universe?" Mabel asks. "When does season two of that come out again?"

"I think I read something about October first." Pacifica replies.

* * *

**LKG WR SXW JUDYLWB IDOOV SDURGB LQ KHUH! :)**


	45. Chapter 45 Uncle Jimmy

A/N (quoting some dude from incredible crew) I am Fred Johnson!

Jordan: Your PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP and stop quoting people!

Pacifica:We all agree with her.

Candy: Every single one of us

Is this a ...

Bill: Family reunion, yes.

(A floating circle appears)

Jordan, Candy, Pacifica: UNCLE JIMMY!

Jordan: You owe me money!

STOP SPOILING STUFF! EVERYONE THERE IS NOT A UNCLE JIMMY!

Pacifica: It's fun to spoil stuff so we won't stop.

* * *

Pacifica's POV (in Cipher girl's tree house home)

My phone starts ringing, it's dad, yes we gave him a advanced phone.

"Who is it?" Candy asks.

"Dad." I answer. I pick up the phone. "Hello."

"Uncle Jimmy is coming to Gravity Falls tonight, be behaved I won't be there until two hours after he gets there." Dad says, he then ends with the signature, "Reality is a illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!" The line then goes dead.

"Candy, Jordan a Uncle is coming tonight!" I yell up the steps of our what is basically a tree mansion.

"Is it the uncle that owes me money from when we were two?!" Jordan shouts back. Oh gosh that was a cool bet. Jordan gets like one hundred bucks from Uncle Jimmy.

"Yes!" I yell. I see a quick flash and Jordan is by my side, super speed is annoying when you don't have it.

"When is he getting here?!" Jordan shouts in my ear.

"I'll answer that when I get my hearing back." I say.

"Okay, so Uncle Jimmy is coming." Candy says as she walks down the steps. She's holding a video game system she's been working on for a while. I hear a couple beeps and boops and a face appears on the small screen.

"Hello, my name is BMO." The small machine which is BMO says, in a voice exactly like Candy's.

"Yes! You work!" Candy exclaims.

Candy's POV

I've been working on BMO for months now, he's er well it's genderless, very advanced, I needed to create something new for him every day. BMO is special, not only can it play video games, but it has a conscious, so it will be your friend. I've also given him arms and legs.

"OMGosh!" Jordan exclaims. "It works! How you doing BMO?"

"BMO is good!" BMO says. Yes his hearing chip works.

"BMO are you ready to meet everyone?" I ask.

"Yes, BMO wants to meet more friends!" My little creation says.

"Where is everyone anyway?" I ask.

"Mabel is working on her steel kitten launcher aim, and all the boys are looking at school security footage for the mission at HQ, so they're all at HQ." Pacifica replies. "But showing everyone BMO can wait, Uncle Jimmy should be here in about..." the door bell rings."now."

"Who wants to say hi to Uncle Jimmy?!" Uncle Jimmy asks as he walks in.

"Where's my money?"Jordan asks. She holds out her hand.

"Where's the boyfriend you keep telling me about?" He retorts with.

"I told you I had a boyfriend once and that's it and he's at HQ. Now where's my money?" Jordan asks again.

"Fine." Uncle Jimmy mumbles and puts fifty dollars in Jordan's awaiting hand.

"Good." Jordan says. She pockets the money.

* * *

A/N Thus chapter endeths.

Jimmy: Stop talking gibberish.

Pacifica: It's annoying.

Thus ye signs off.


	46. Chapter 46 THE CLIFFHANGER LAST CHAPTER

A/N (quoting spongebob) I'M READY!

Jordan: PLaSD, will you shut up and type?!

:'( You made me sad.

Jordan: Well go sit in a corner and cry about it.

* * *

Jordan's POV

"Okay, I have my money now." I say. "Everyone, to showing everyone BMO!" I run out the door with Candy behind me and down the steps to the ground.

"BMO wants new friends!" BMO exclaims as everyone walks through the door to HQ.

"Your going to meet new friends BMO." Candy says, picking him up and running towards the security room.

In the security room, the boys are looking closely at the screens, well one screen inputicular, a screen that's paused, and has people on it! I run over to the screen and look at it closer, the boys turn around acknowledging that we're there.

"Care to tell us who the floating circle is?" Colin asks.

"Our Uncle Jimmy." Pacifica replies, I then tune out of the conversation, looking at the screen.

It shows two hooded figures, one handing the other some type of drug, but you can't see their faces. I slow motion the video and pause it when they both leave, it's the lockers that we haven't checked, locker 311. I'm breaking a limb if I forget that number.

"Guys stop everything your talking about we have to go in the school and hack locker number 311!" I say. Everyone looks over at me, they were watching BMO do something.

"Well if you guys need to be somewhere, I can transport you." Uncle Jimmy says.

"It would be helpful if you could transport us into Gravity Falls Middle School." Candy says. Uncle Jimmy zaps us, and we appear in the middle school. Right by the three-hundred lockers.

I run to three-eleven and open it, sure enough, Diffrent types of drugs lined the locker. But it looked like the bottles and boxes were metal, I couldn't touch them. Everyone else puts the bottles and boxes in the evidence bags we always have with us.

I hear a faint beeping noise, no one else notices it, I walk towards where it's coming from.

It was just a powered on computer. I pause looking around the classroom, I've never been in here before. It looked abandoned almost, everything was covered in dust. The desks were pushed to the side of the room. And weirdest of all...

A explosion happens, I run to where everyone was all that's left, is Dipper's hat and nano bomb shells. Oh gosh no.

Nano bombs don't kill anything they just blow the victim across country to where it's set to land. The shells don't say where they were programmed to go. I'll have to track everyone down and hope that they didn't get memory loss.

I grab Dipper's hat and run towards the Shack.

* * *

A/N Due to being insulted continually, this happened.

Jordan: You insult a person twice or more a chapter.

Also this is the cliffhanger last chapter of this story. But look out a sequel draws near look for the title:

Remember Me, Lightning J Cipher.


	47. Chapter 47 IMPORTANT NOTE

I've decided instead of keeping a whole other story for the sequel, I'm just putting it here, PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP out


	48. Chapter 48 Prologue

A/N Guess who's back with a sequel?! This is the prologue.

* * *

Jordan's POV

I ran towards the Shack, Stan, Soos and Wendy are there.

"Soos! Wendy! Stan!" I shout.

"What is it kid? Where is everyone else?" Stan asks.

"School. Mission. Nano bombs. Explosion. Diffrent parts of country. Everyone." I say, my words getting jumbled up.

"You mean you were trying to complete your mission. You wandered off, and nano bombs exploded sending everyone to different parts of America?" Soos says. I nod in response.

"So should we find them or?" Wendy asks.

"None of us knows how to work Candy's technology, and we have no way to track them, they could of lost their memories which means they wouldn't try coming back, they wouldn't know Gravity Falls exists, they wouldn't know that we exist." I said, finally finding my tongue.

"That's not good." Stan says.

"I'm going to HQ my uncle and BMO are still there." I say. I walk out.

(To the present)

Of course that was five years ago, and me, Wendy, Soos and for some of the time Stan, well up until he passed, we always joke about how he's conning people out of money in heaven, back to point we've found Alex, Mabel and Pacifica. Well everyone's found Pacifica, she landed in Hollywood, her memory lost, she was mean Pacifica again, she's a movie star. As for Mabel and Alex, they're both in mental asylums, two totally different mental asylums on other sides of the country, they both had their memories, so we know at least one person was with each of them.

My mission I gave myself was to get them back, not altered them, but real them.

As for us still in Gravity Falls, I already told you about Stan, Soos now owns and lives in the Mystery Shack. Wendy, now being twenty, moved into the tree mansion with me, I had plenty of space, so I asked her, I was lonely.

As for myself, I'm still the same, my clothes were baggy when I was twelve, so it's still what I wear now, only the shorts are shorter and the shirt usually shows my belly button, shoes still neon orange high tops. Instead of my old hat, I always wear Dipper's, I have Mabel's shooting star sweater tied around my waist, if it's cold enough, I wear it, I wear Shane's wrist watch with my own, I have a old police tracker anklet that I tricked Colin into wearing when we were nine, I have a old key chain of Alex's. I'm still my silly self, unless I'm tracking them or if they're mentioned, then I fall into short little depressions for thirty minutes to a hour.

I also have BMO, he keeps me and Wendy company, we play video games on him daily.

My dad stops in once in a while, so does Uncle Jimmy. They haven't changed at all.

I'm working hard to find them though, the agency doesn't give me missions unless they absolutely have to. I will find them, I'm getting the rest of my team back.

* * *

A/N How good is it?! I think this might last a while though.


	49. Chapter 49 Tracking

A/N Well I'm here.

Jordan:Why do you hate me?!

Because you hate me.

Jordan: Curse logic.

* * *

Jordan's POV

"JORDAN GET DOWN HERE!" Wendy shouts. I run down the stairs.

"WHAT!" I yell as I stop right next to her.

"Gravity Falls has found Facebook." She says.

"So..." I say.

"So we can try to find everyone we haven't found yet with Facebook." Wendy says. I run up and get my phone.

Well since they won't remember me or my name I'll just make a screen name, Lightning J Cipher is good enough, I'll use that.

Umm, search for people, Pacifica Cipor she even forgot her real last name. Well when I find what really seems to be the altered version of my sister I press send request. I have no clue if it will get excepted, she might think of me as a crazed fan.

Pacifica's POV

My phone beeps when I get home, new friend request, I'm not so cold hearted that I don't check them, I open my phone to Facebook.

Lightning J Cipher, why does that sound familiar, but I would remember meeting a girl like this one, she looks like a neon rainbow threw up on her except for her hat, a normal blue and white hat with a pine tree on it, now why does that sound familiar too. I except the request to find out more about her.

Gravity Falls? I've never even heard of that town, though it brings a sense of some sort of memory, my mind just won't let me think of it.

Jordan's POV

Candy, that's all I search, I know only her would have that name and a actual picture of her with it. I find her and send a request, then I post a picture of BMO on my page.

Candy's POV

Lightning J Cipher, that rings a bell in my mind somewhere, but I don't friend random people. I'll wait for later and decide if I should except it or not. But then the picture of the girl changes to a little electronic devise with a face on it's screen, it's laughing...

BMO! I quickly accept the request thinking of the little electronic I just gave a name that sounds like I already gave to something before.

There's a video of the little electronic, I click on it. It shows the box running around on two legs and saying it wants music turned on for a dance party. But that's not what I'm paying attention to is that the voice the electronic is speaking with, is mine. Then I pay attention to what the girl in the background is saying to the machine.

"Maybe later BMO." A girl my age says. "I just want Candy to see her creation again, it might help her memory."

What? Wait, Lightning J Cipher... How come the name Jordan is a name in my mind now. And my creation, that game system is way to complicated for it to be my creation.

This has been on my mind for two hours now. It's eight pm it's early but maybe this is a illusion and it will be gone when I wake up.


	50. Chapter 50 Found Dipper, umm Altered

A/N Hey peeps

* * *

Jordan's POV

Okay, next I'll do Dipper.

I search Dipper Pines and nothing comes up. Oh right he must of forgot his nickname.

"WENDY DO YOU REMEMBER DIPPER'S REAL NAME?" I yell down.

"NO JUST SEARCH PINES!" The response comes back.

I search Pines and Ryan Pines comes up, it's Dipper's picture, it's him. And request sent.

Dipper's/Ryan's POV

Hmm. Lightning J Cipher. This girl seems interesting.

But unlike the past maybe, ten girls I've dated last two months, I wouldn't describe her like them, I would describe her outfit like them, but not her. This girl seems, cute, at least in my eyes. And her hat seems very familiar. I except the request.

Jordan's POV

I was looking through Dipper's profile.

Oh, chiz, no.

Dipper's become... a player. Ten girlfriends in the past two months. Yeah when he gets his memory back I'm avoiding him for two months.

Wait look at that, Mabel is still on his page, he must of landed with her! And according to this he landed with Shane too! Me and Wendy are taking a vacation to Florida.

"WENDY COME UP HERE!" I yell down. A Wendy walks up by the computer. "We're taking a vacation to Florida."

"Why?" She asks.

"Dipper, Shane and Mabel are there." I practically scream jumping up.

"Isn't Mabel in a mental asylum?" Wendy asks. Details.

"Details, details." I say.

"Wanna have a party before we leave?" Wendy asks.

"I'm Jordan Cipher, what do you think the answer is?" I ask, rhetorically. We leave to get party supplies.

Dipper's POV

Now I can't get that girl out of my head, it's terrifying me! Maybe I should ask Mabel if there's room in that mental asylum...

NO. I'll just visit Mabel, maybe she can help with this.

Mabel's POV

Nobody believes me! They told me Dipper was coming though, I need to talk to him

"There is a Jordan Cipher, girl of lightning, there is a Candy Cipher, girl of technology, there is a Pacifica Cipher, girl of nature, there is a Bill Cipher, master of the mind, we do have a Grunkle Stan, there is a Wendy Corduroy, lazy mystery shack cashier, there is a Soos, handy man of the mystery shack, you go by the name of Dipper, not Ryan and and most importantly THERE IS A GRAVITY FALLS!" I scream. Right as Dipper walks in.

"Mabel, I want you to listen to me when I say this... Wait did you say Jordan, girl of lightning, as in starts with a J?" Dipper asks. I nod my head viciously. "Mabel, look at this and tell me if this is this is the girl your talking about."

He shows me a picture on his phone, it looks like a older version of Jordan, but a little off, I'm not sure.

"I wouldn't be able to tell you." I say.

"Then, Mabel, you should be in here because, your reality is a illusion." Dipper says. "And I never went by the name of Dipper, I've always been Ryan, and there is no Gravity Falls." He leaves my room.

"DIPPER!" I scream.

Why can't he be paranoid, fun, Dipper again, instead of, jerky, dumb, Ryan.

Jordan's POV

This is a good last minute party me and Wendy put together.

We're at the Mystery Shack, just dancing randomly, with Soos and Wendy's friends. It's fun, and it's letting me relax for some time before I go into full depressed mode when I see Mabel in a mental asylum.

"Hey Thompson, are you willing to eat a stick for a dollar?" I yell.

"Whatever you just said I'll do it!" Thompson exclaims,I hand him a stick and he starts chewing on it. Everyone gathers around him. He finishes the stick in about ten minutes.

"Here's your dollar." I say and hand him a dollar bill.

(Next morning)

"Come on Wendy! Come on, come on come on comeoncomeoncomeon!" I exclaim waiting for Wendy to finish packing and get on the cloud.

"I'm coming!" Said Twenty year old says. She walks out and hops on. "Your gonna need a new top soon."

It's true, I'm still in the mustache rocks t-shirt, it shows my stomach, but who cares.

"Sure." I say, not paying attention to her statement that much to answer.

(Two hours later)

Settled in at a hotel and ready to go Mabel searching tonight! Well in a hour.

I'm making sure that they all get back, no matter if I get lost in the process.


	51. Chapter 51 Breaking Out Mabel and School

Jordan's POV

Mental asylum in the middle of the night. We all knew that someone was going in... We just all thought it was going to be me.

"What room is she?" Wendy whispered.

"Three-eleven, huh ironic." I whisper.

(An hour later)

Here it is, three eleven, and lightning bolt to shock the system. And a little bit of experimenting with paralyzing. We're in.

"Who are you?" A huddled ball in the corner says. Mabel.

"We're what everyone says was your illusion." I say.

"You know a Jordan Cipher and Wendy Corduroy?" Wendy asks.

"WENDY, JORDAN!" Mabel yells. I hand her her old sweater. Well after we take her straight jacket off.

"It was long when you were twelve, it still fits." I say. "You still know how to use your arms, right?"

"YES!" Mabel exclaims. She puts her sweater on. "Do you have everyone else?"

"No, Candy is somewhere in Maryland, Pacifica became a Hollywood star, Alex is in a different mental asylum, Soos is back home, we have absolutely no idea where Colin is,and Dipper and Shane are here in Florida." Wendy says. "Oh yeah, Grunkle Stan, let's just say he's conning people out of their money in the sky."

"Stan's dead!" Mabel exclaims. "Who's running the Shack!"

"Soos, Wendy and me." I say. "Buisness is actually quite well, and Waddles is fine. But we found out that she's really Waddett, we got baby pigs now! Don't worry, one's named in all of our honors."

"Yeah, Sparkles is yours. Yaps Shut is Stan's. Silly-String is Jordan's. BMOjr is Candy's. Pine Tree is Dipper's. Questiony the Question Pig is Soos'.Genius is Colin's..." Wendy says, Mabel interrupts.

"You named Colin's pig Genius?" She asks.

"You say it with sarcasm." I say.

"Cherry Blossom is Pacifica's. Runt is Alex's. Protective is Shane's. And Chill is mine." Wendy continues. "It was a really big litter of pigs."

"Come on, we can leave now before we get arrested." I say. "We have other places to get arrested in right now. What high school does Dipper go to?"

"Miami High." Mabel says. "But how is..."

"Just will okay."I say. "Oh yeah, we're both going to school and in school I'm not Jordan Cipher, I'm L.J. Cipher."

"Who am I?" Mabel asks.

"Mabel Pines." I say. "Dipper and Shane see you out and hanging around me something in their tiny boy brains might click. Oh yeah do you have the mile long list of Dipper's girlfriends of the past five years? However many girlfriends is however many weeks I'm avoiding him when he gets his memory."

"Maybe forty-five, somewhere in there, I don't know." Mabel replies.

(Next day)

"Guys, go, your close to late!" Wendy exclaims.

"Thanks mom!" I say running out of the hotel room with Mabel. I have no clue if either of our outfits will qualify, but oh well.

"I'm killing you when you get back! Both of you!" Wendy exclaims.

"Okay mom!" Mabel exclaims. We burst into a fit of laughter once we're out of the building.

Entering a school in the fourth month of the year, been here done this. Me and Mabel head to the office and get our schedules, we surprisingly have most of the same classes.

"Come on our lockers are right by Dipper's." Mabel says. We walk to our lockers which Dipper is standing by his. Mabel gets behind me.

"Your Dipper right?" I ask. I tap his shoulder.

"It's Ryan, the only one who calls me that is..." He starts.

"Your sister!" Mabel exclaims, jumping out from behind me.

"What? When? How? Who even are you and what type of prank is this?" Dipper asks.

"Well when, last night when I broke Mabel out, she's a old friend of mine. How, well when you get something right in your head you'll figure it out. Who am I, I'm Cipher, L.J. Cipher. Prank, no prank just your sister and a girl from your twelfth year summer you don't remember anything from." I say. I put everything in my locker. "By the way I also know Shane and when you see him next give him this and tell him my name."

"What does L.J. stand for?" Dipper cautiously asks.

"Well the L stands for lightning, mostly because of my birthmark." I say. I point to my side with my birthmark, since my stomach usually shows. "As for the J in good time Dipper, good time."

"It's Ryan." Dipper says. "Wait your the random girl that friended my Facebook."

"No there are two girls with the name lightning." I sarcastically say.

"Okay then." Dipper says.

"And Dipper fits your birthmark better." I say, lifting up the hair covering it. I also hand him his hat. "And this is yours." Me and Mabel start walking to our first period class.

"Wait!" Dipper exclaims.

"Bye Dipper!" Me and Mabel exclaim back.

Dipper's POV

"What the what?" I say to myself.

"Hey Ryan, who was the hot chick with your crazed sister?" Shane asks.

"New Girl named L.J. Cipher that broke my sister out of a mental asylum." I say. I hand him the futuristic wrist watch. "By the way she says this is yours."

"Who cares she's hot." Shane says.

"She's crazed." I say. "Plus I call dibs."

"Nope she's new can't call dibs yet." Shane says. The bell rings. "I'm going to gym."

"Wait up man." I say. I put the hat on and head to gym myself.

* * *

A/N Hello, I need OCs

Name:

Gender:

Appearance:

Personality:

Other:


	52. Chapter 52Dipper and Shane are Back

Dipper's POV

And my sister and L.J. have to be in my gym class. She sees I'm wearing the hat that she gave me, and gives a thumbs up. Looks like she got a new hat too. Wherever she got it, it's neon green and neon purple, she's wearing it backwards. Why am I paying so much attention to this one girl?

"We are starting the gymnastics unit!" Coach barked. Many students groan. "Who would like to show a simple gymnastics demonstration sequence?" L.J.'s hand shoots up. "Cipher don't stand there go!"

L.J. walks up to the mats. Does a front flip, not simple but okay. Then she does a one handed cartwheel. She finishes by back handspringing flipping during the handspring and landing without a problem. Everyone looks at her amazed, including coach. Mabel actually appears almost bored, but she was broken out of a mental asylum last night, I don't expect anything but fake town yap out of her.

"You said simple, right?" L.J. asks. The class bursts out laughing.

"Everyone around the gym ten times. GO!" Coach barks.

There's a quick flash around the gym, then L.J. stops running. Did her birthmark give her super powers or something. She doesn't look tired at all.

"I accidently did twenty laps if that's okay." L.J. said. And more laughter.

(lunch)

"Hey Dipper we're sitting here." Mabel states, sitting down next to me as L.J. sits across from us.

"Will you both stop calling me that, my name is Ryan." I say.

"No, no we won't." L.J. says. "Dipper."

"Neither of you are stopping are you?" I ask.

"No Dipper." Mabel and L.J. state.

I hear heels click clacking on the floor, no. Shane's girlfriend, Cassidy.

"Ryan, what's that thing in my seat?" Cassidy asks. Please shut up.

"A girl Shane said was hot." I state, it's true, Cassidy's reaction will be priceless.

"WHAT?!" Cassidy and L.J. exclaim at the same time. Cassidy storms off.

Shane walks by the table L.J. punches him in the stomach, then taps around on her watch, Shane's watch beeps.

"How?" Shane asks.

"When your brain functions properly again, you'll know." L.J. states. Why does she keep saying stuff like that.

"Dipper's brain needs to be updated too." Mabel states. They should both be in the mental asylum.

"Oh! A status update might help with that, Wendy found that photo I was looking for and sent it to me." L.J. says. She takes out her advanced phone and taps around on it, my phone beeps.

It's a picture. Of a young L.J, a young Mabel, a teenage red head, a young girl with glasses, a young girl that resembles the movie star Pacifica Cipor, a young boy, a different young boy, a boy that looks like a young Shane. And twelve year old... me?

Wait, I know all of those people! And Mabel wasn't crazy!

"You don't have lightning in your name at all, do you?" I ask L.J.

"Look at that it's intelligent again!" L.J. exclaims. Her name is not L.J. it's Jordan, and I do go by Dipper, and all the things Mabel said, they were true.

"You have a long story to tell." I say. "Jordan."

"You have a longer list of girlfriends to explain." Jordan states.

"Someone explain to this one what's happening, cause he's lost." Mabel says, pointing to Shane. I show him the picture.

"We're both idiots." Shane mumbles.

* * *

A/N This is getting interesting now.


	53. Chapter 53 Cousins

A/N Whip out your orange sodas because this chapter brings two new characters. (Someone hands me a soda) This is Grape Soda.

Mabel: We wanted to see how annoyed you would get.

Jordan: Why is my cousin and a fourteen year old me with purple hair here?

Stop spoiling stuff!

Frankie (girl): No.

I'd erase all of you if you weren't so popular.

* * *

Alex's POV

"Who are you?" I ask the girl that just appeared in my cell. Maybe I should be here.

"The name's Frankie Cipher, and I want to get you out of here." The girl says. I think Jordan once said something about avoiding a girl named Frankie, oh well I want to get back to Gravity Falls. I'm hurting Colin when I do get out.

"So." I say. "Get me out of here." She snaps her fingers and my straight jacket come off and the door opens.

Jordan's POV

"We're making a stop at Gravity Falls before finding Alex." I say. We're heading there now. "My dad said something about a new little cousin. But when it comes to cousins things don't always turn out well for me."

"Why?" Mabel asks.

"I have a cousin named Frankie Cipher, she deserves to be on a leash more than I did." I say, bringing up the leash I was always forced to wear before I silly-stringed Colin, Shane and Alex out of it. "She's evil, I'm surprised she hasn't influenced anyone we haven't found yet. Although it's not like we would know."

We arrive at Gravity Falls.

"Hello." My father says. "This is Shelley, now take her with you wherever your going."

I now notice the girl that has purple hair and braces, she looks a lot like I did when I was twelve and my clothes fit right, she's in all neon including a backwards hat. Although she looks more like fourteen then twelve.

"Okay, what's the catch?" I ask, with my dad, there's always a catch.

"Your not watching her for a day but a couple weeks." He says.

"So your my cousin?" Shelley says. "And what's with the lightning bolt tattoo?"

"It's not a tattoo it's a birthmark, it shows my power, you should have one too." I say. I then turn towards my dad. "Which uncle?"

"The only one who changed his last name. Now," Bill says. "Reality is a illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, BYE!"

"Well okay." Wendy says. "What is your power anyway?"

"Fire." Shelley states.

"It's good that your the complete opposite of water." Dipper says.

"Who are all of you?" Shelley asks. "And I thought I had four cousins."

"As for who we are. I'm Jordan Cipher, your cousin. That's Mabel Pines, girl that can knit a sweater with a rainbow kitten on it in under twenty minutes." I start explaining. Mabel waves." That's Wendy Corduroy, she can sleep through twelve glass items falling and breaking." Wendy waves. "That's Shane and for some reason he still doesn't remember his last name." Shane starts paying attention once I say his name. "And that's Dipper Pines, the boy I'm avoiding for a month."

"What, why?" Dipper asks.

"Look back on the last two months and ask yourself. Ryan." I say. Dipper looks nervously at the ground.

"And yes, you have four cousins, two are my sisters that don't have their memories, and ones a evil witch" I say. "Now I'm going to the Shack, your forced to follow and I have no say over those three."

"Yeah, I want to see Soos and Stan." Dipper says.

"Yeah, about that." Me and Wendy say.

"Grunkle Stan died Dipper." Mabel says. "But we do have baby pigs now! Waddles was a girl! Wait didn't there have to be a male pig involved for that?"

"If there was we have absolutely no idea." Wendy says.

"Wait he died?" Dipper asks. I nod my head, not really even facing him.

"Okay, what exactly are we talking about?" Shelley asks.

* * *

A/N Bye.


	54. Chapter 54 To The Shack

A/N (quoting random fish on spongebob) Hey all you people! Hey all you people! Hey all you people won't you listen to me! I have a update! No ordinary update! A update updated by me!

Angel: Yeah that's great. Why haven't I been zapping people's memories back?

If all of you would stop interrupting me, you would be able to find out.

* * *

Jordan's POV

"We're talking about past things." I say. "Mostly, a dead Grunkle that was two people in this areas legal guardian!"

"So wait that means me and Mabel don't have a legal guardian." Dipper says.

"You turn eighteen in a week, you'll survive. At least you don't have to wait a month." I retort.

"So." Shelley says. "Did you forget about the cousin your supposed to be watching until who knows when?"

"Your fourteen, live through it." I say. "I'm going to the Shack." I start running lightning speed. "PEACE SUCKAHS!" I yell back to them.

I make it to the Shack in a minute flat. It takes eight more for everyone to get there.

"Why does anyone think it was a good idea to let me go under your care for weeks?" Shelley wonders out loud.

"Because the only responsible people in her family don't have their memories." Shane says. "Why isn't Angel helping anyway, you would of been done four years ago."

"She's battling it out with her evil twin." Wendy says. "Something about Angel legend and none of the angels have powers at all."

"That makes me feel safe." Mabel says. "The battle has went on for five years?"

"Three more to go." I reply.

"Dudes, tourists, a whole bus load, battle stations!" Soos yells running into the living room.

* * *

A/N Angel: Yay I was included!

Yes you were. These are like filler chapters by the way.

PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP signing off. BYE!


	55. Chapter 55 What Happened to Gideon?

A/N Me all comfy in bed, writing.

Gideon: Am I in here at all?

NO your dead!

Everyone else: YES FINALLY!

* * *

Jordan's POV

My battle station for tourists. You lookin at the tour giver mother-suckahs! My special talents make the tour actually magical, in a way that doesn't cause people to see their worst nightmare.

"Welcome!" I exclaim to the tourists. "To a magical world of mystery!" I snap my fingers and a loud clap of thunder is heard. So are many gasps. "Please enter." I walk backwards into the Shack.

(One tour later)

"What happened to Gideon anyway?" Mabel asks. "I do not want to have to deal with him again."

"The twerp died." Wendy says.

"Yeah, he was the drug dealer and died of taking in to much." I say, that was a fun day. "He was also allergic to the paint I put in his locker and had a delayed reaction."

"Who's Gideon?" Shelley asks.

"Someone who is president in a different dimension." I say. "And in three, two, one." I point to the ceiling.

"I HATE YOU!" A preteen girls voice yells. HI AUTHOR! "MAKE YOUR THOUGHTS SHUT UP! AND SHANE STOP OVERWORKING YOURSELF TRYING TO FIGURE OUT YOUR LAST NAME! And yes Mabel, I'll give you some yarn." A pile of yarn appears in front of Mabel.

"YAY NEW SWEATER!" Mabel exclaims. She practically dives into the yarn.

"Should I ask?" Shelley wonders aloud.

"Nope." Dipper says. "Shouldn't we all, I don't know, try to find all the people with messed up memories."

"Yeah, I want a see if that helps me remember my last name." Shane says.

* * *

A/N YAY CHAPTER FINISHED! LOL it's super short.


	56. Chapter 56 Shane's Last Name is What?

A/N Your favorite author ever got a INSTAGRAM FINALLY! You should know, I'm at PEACE_LOVE_AND_SMILEDIP.

Jordan: Do I get a Instagram?

NO.

Jordan: Why?!

Cause you'll post random stuff that's happening and give spoilers.

Jordan: I'll just take over your brain in your sleep.

What?

Jordan: Nothing.

* * *

Jordan's POV

"This is bad." I say. "My cousin put Alex under her influence!"

"I didn't do anything like that!" Shelley exclaims.

"The witch, not you." Wendy says.

"Oh." Shelley states.

"Well, what do we do now?" Dipper asks.

"We have absolutely no idea!" Mabel exclaims.

"Can you at least give a hint on what my last name is?" Shane asks.

"NO." I exclaim. "You should know your own last name!"

"Wait, did we ever know his name before all this?" Wendy asks.

"Yes, maybe, actually, no." I say. "Ummmmmm. So... Does that mean he doesn't have a last name?"

"Nope!" Father exclaims, popping into the picture. "It means I forgot to tell Shelley she has a older brother!"

"WHAT?!" We all exclaim.

"Yep, maybe I should of told you guys that, like, ten years ago." Dad says.

"I wish you could die." I mutter under my breath. "Wait, doesn't that means he has a power?"

"I know nothing of this." Shane says.

* * *

A/N Yep, that happened.

Jordan: No.

(Glaring at her)


	57. Chapter 57 Powers

A/N OMGosh Jordan took over my brain and got a Instagram! HELP ME!

Jordan: (tapping on cell phone)

Will you get off of that?!

Jordan: Meh. (Continues tapping) to all you people, my username is jordan_cipher if you wanna follow someone that's not boring like her (points to me)

(Starts glaring at her)

* * *

Jordan's POV

"What the flip!" I exclaim. "How could you be my cousin!"

"I don't know?!" Shane exclaims. "I've never heard of this until now!"

"Wait!" Mabel exclaims. "If he was a Cipher, wouldn't he have a birthmark thing?"

"You don't get your birthmark until you figure out your power." I explain. "We all know it's not water though."

"That would be bad." Dipper says.

"Very, very bad." Wendy says. "They would both like, die."

"So, maybe we should just go fight my evil cousin." I say. "I don't think having a witch loose would be a good idea."

* * *

A/N This chapter was short. But, I don't know, I'm tired.

Jordan: PEOPLE FOLLOW ME!

Your obsessed.

Jordan:(not paying attention, looking at Instagram) Meh


	58. Chapter 58 Teenage Candy

A/N Okay I have good news for people reading with Instagram (lol New obsession, no where near as big as Gravity Falls obsession though...) It's sad for the people without Instagram.

The news is...

Mabel: Distraction! Distraction! (Starts dancing)

The news is if I have a new story there will be a post on Instagram about it, if it's NOT Three New Boys, One New Girl related (I'm starting to open my varieties)

The first I'll give a hint though, CanDip.

Jordan: Does this mean I get to not work in a story and rest for once?

Yes.

* * *

Jordan's POV

"We think Colin might be the one Alex landed with, but he doesn't have his memory, while Alex does. Pacifica, I just have to get the right type of smiledip in her. As for trying to get Alex out of my cousin's influence, I have no idea. Colin, showing him a picture of Angel, and a good punch to the arm from Pacifica. Candy is in Maryland, and BMO should be enough to get her back." I explain. We are on the techno cloud, heading to Maryland now. "The order will go, Candy, Pacifica, Colin, then Alex. I think the author wants a ultimate fight to the death with family in the finale of the second sequel, by the way I'm pretty sure there's gonna be like, I don't know, twenty books in this series."

"SHUT UP!" said Preteen Writer screams from the sky.

"What is that voice?" BMO asks.

"The person that makes what happens happen." Wendy tries explaining the concept to BMO for about ten minutes. We've tried explaining this to BMO forever, he just doesn't get it.

"Well we've been above where Candy's school is for about five minutes." Shelley says. Her hair is purple and I keep forgetting she's there.

"So we just stopped worrying about Shane being related to you two?" Mabel asks.

"Yep." I say.

"We should probably stop wasting time so your evil cousin doesn't destroy everything." Dipper says.

"Okay." I say. I jump off the cloud, it's a new trick I'm learning.

I am about halfway to the ground and make thin cloud strings come around my arms, then make it a parachute. I land perfectly.

"Well, watching you almost die was fun, but we should really get on topic and find Candy." Shane says. "Because a school day in Maryland is about to end in..." the bell rings. "Negative one seconds."

"Stop being all scientificly." Mabel states. We all get caught in a sea of people and just start walking in the direction we're going when someone stops us.

I also totally forgot I picked up BMO.

"Your the girl who randomly friended me, and sent the video of that robot." A teenage Candy says. She looks like a taller version of normal Candy, with the exception of blond tips at the end of her hair.

* * *

A/N Bye. :P


	59. Chapter 59 Authors Note! ALL MUST READ

REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT AND LIFE THREATNING TO SOME OF YOU GUYS!

I might not be able to write anymore. I've gotten in trouble with parents for some things, not anything super bad, but one of those things is internet, fanfiction included, so I may or may not be coming back, if I don't write for the next two weeks, you guys know I'm gone. It's been fun.

Jordan, Shane, Colin, Alex, would you guys like to say goodbye?

Jordan: It's been fun, I've had a great time, break all the fourth walls, there are no limits, you guys are awesome, but now is so long.

Shane: I just figured out my last name and now THIS?! Bye guys.

Colin: I'm not getting emotional, bye.

Alex: I was probably the least mentioned, but it was still fun to have this adventure, goodbye everyone.

I must now say farewell too. Never forget, we are all Fallers, we are here for a reason, that reason is Gravity Falls. We must stay strong, I've had fun, writing this made me better on a bad day, and having you guys only give me one flame ever, incredible, I don't want to leave, but my parents are still deciding what internet social networks I get to keep. I know I inspired one person to get a account and I made her OC come to life. Weapons and Chocolate Girl, one of the best people out there, like a sibling to me, she's there. I thank her, sometimes when I thought about quitting, her reviews made me say "No I'm continuing." I want to thank her for that. Goodbye, farewell, I'm still not sure if this is goodbye for good, but it is for now.

PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP away.


	60. Chapter 60 Two Birds, One Stone

A/N I am soooooooooooooooooooooo happy! Still have fanfiction, YAY!

Jordan: Good these people couldn't survive without this.

Stop bragging, whose the person writing here?

Jordan: ME!

(Faceplam)

* * *

Jordan's POV

"Yes, yes I am the girl that randomly friended you. Yes yes this is that robot. Say hi BMO!" I say.

"Hello my name is BMO!" BMO exclaims.

"How in the world does that thing have my voice?!" Candy asks. "Who are all of you?! Why?!"

"Teleportation devise." I state. Candy face-palms.

"I am a IDIOT!" Candy shouts.

"Come on we have to go stop our cousin from destroying everything." I say.

"I didn't do anything!" Shane and Shelley exclaim.

"Oh yeah Shane's our cousin apparently." I say.

"What?" Candy asks. She looks at Shane.

"Oh yeah this is Shelley." I point to Shelley. "Also a new cousin."

"Why don't we go get Pacifica and battle this witch to the death or something now?" Mabel asks. "I'm bored."

"Not yet Mabel." Wendy says. "We kinda need the others for that."

"Oh." Mabel says.

"Well to Hollywood to get Pacifica, AWAY!" I yell, and and get on the techno cloud the hundreds of students didn't notice or question somehow.

(Some time later.)

Pacifica's POV

"So your saying, my last name is Cipher, I live in Gravity Falls, have nature powers, and all the other stuff you explained?" I ask the teenagers that just crashed through my roof.

"Yep." The girl that sent me a friend request on Facebook says. "Oh and there was also that time when you fell off a tree when you were two."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you guys would be good at writing movies." I say.

"But it's true!" The girl in a bright pink sweater says.

"It all really happened!" The boy with a pine tree hat exclaims.

"I know nothing of this I'm just your little cousin." The girl with purple hair says.

"Fine, let me take care of this." A triangle that just appeared in the room said.

"Good luck." The girl with glasses and a small electronic in her hands.

"Reality is a illusion the universe is a hologram! Buy gold! BYE!" The triangle says.

Wait, that's not a triangle, it's my dad, and... I face-palm.

"She's back!" Jordan exclaims.

* * *

A/N I killed two birds in one stone!

Pacifica: We're birds?

(Face-palm)


	61. Chapter 61 Hi Guys

A/N I FINISHED THE MYSTERY SHACK ATTACK APP FINALLY!

Shane: You got that app a hour ago.

(not paying attention playing app again)

Shane: (facepalms)

* * *

Jordan's POV

"Who wants to go fight a person to the ultimate death?!" I exclaim.

"Everyone who doesn't want to die!" Wendy exclaimed back.

"I think you mean it the other way around." Candy says.

"Well to bad your all coming anyway!" Pacifica exclaims.

"To the place where the other two are, AWAY!" Mabel exclaims. She runs into a wall."Don't say anything."

We all laugh. At first Mabel just looks at us, then starts laughing herself.

(later)

So this is the place, exactly, Seattle. Both of them should be here unless Frankie took Alex somewhere else. Hopefully not, I am not up for tracking two people down right now.

"Who are you people?" Colin asks. Hmm, convenient. Too convenient. "And why did you drop randomly from the sky?" I slap him in the face, Pacifica punches him in the arm. "Hey what was that for?!" I show him a picture of Angel off my phone. "Oh. Hi guys."

"I guess he already sees himself as a idiot, and so he didn't have to address it anymore." I say. As everyone else we've gotten that didn't already have memory at least did something to show they felt stupid.

"Hey!" Colin exclaims. Everyone else stars laughing. "Wait where's Alex?" We drop suddenly go drop dead silent. "What?"

"Well a evil cousin took over his brain with mind controller powers, and now we have to fight her to the death." Pacifica says.

* * *

A/N I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHING!

I put Gravity Falls stuff on my locker! I got, the barfing gnome, Aoishima, and a drawing of a random character I made up off of the top of my head. I'm adding Bill soon.

Bill: Why does that not bother me at all?

And your the master of the mind.


	62. Chapter 62 The Ultimate Team!

A/N Hey everyone, I'm not dead. I just got caught up in Instagram and I've been at friends houses, also just started a fight with a long time friend... Don't worry I won't drive you guys to boredom with my small little social life.

Jordan: It's the girl my evil cousin was based off of! PACIFICA YOU OWE ME FIVE BUCKS, SHE GOT IN A FIGHT WITH HER!

Pacifica: (hands over money)

* * *

Jordan's POV

"I feel like a lot of people I hate are in the area." My cousin says.

"Frankie! I knew Colin being in the area was to convenient!" I exclaim. I need to get this over with... But I'll need help... "Frankie, you get your help... I'll get mine."

"We all have to help don't we?" Wendy asks.

"Do you guys want the Cipher family to die out?" Candy asks.

"Is that a trick question, because so far some of your family has tried to kill us, then the other half is you guys." Dipper says.

"Shut up!" All the Ciphers and Oaks in the conversation exclaim.

"You ready Frankie?" I ask.

"Yep." She answers. Uncle Jimmy and a very mind controlled looking Alex are with her.

"Don't leave me out of the fun!" Dad exclaims. I forgot about him.

"Okay... Get over here." Pacifica says.

"Pine Tree, Shooting Star, it's your eighteenth birthday. You two should be remembering something." Dad says.

"We completely forgot it was our birthday!" Mabel exclaims.

"Mabel focus on what Bill just said once you remember it's pretty important." Dipper says.

"Can you fill us all in?" Shane asks.

"Apparently the Pines family is a family of supernatural beings..." Dipper says. "This will probably be useful."

"Do I get kittens for fists?" Mabel asks.

"Something close to that." Dad says.

Mabel all the sudden turns part cat.

"This is...meow...AWESOME!" Mabel exclaims.

"What about me?" Dipper asks.

"Three, two, one." Dad says.

Dipper looks kind of freaked out.

"Umm... Dipper?"I ask.

"I got telekinesis." Dipper says.

"That makes a lot of sense." Candy says.

"Hey are we leaving me out of this?" Angel asks.

"I see favor on our side!" Wendy exclaims.

"So are we fighting or what?" Frankie asks.

We start the battle.


	63. Chapter 63 The Battle

A/N Part one of the ultimate battle... there won't be much death... but there will be violence... but it's a ultimate battle... so... Yeah...

* * *

Jordan's POV

The Battle has begun.

And I should say... The people of Seattle are more oblivious than Phineas. Like seriously why aren't you people noticing your city being halfly destroyed...

Anyways... Everyone's injured in some way.

I got a rock to the head when Frankie was deflecting one of Dipper's telekinesis attacks.

Mabel accidentally clawed herself.

Pacifica got blasted in the foot by uncle Jimmy.

Colin and Angel both got mind controlled into slapping each other, then snapped out of it.

Dad has been blasted in the eye.

Shelley burned herself.

Frankie has been electrocuted plenty of times, thus explaining why she's not shooting straight.

Alex had a bow and arrows... So Candy lost some skin on her forehead, but isn't bleeding... A lot.

Alex himself isn't that injured except me trying to zap some sense into him with electricity.

Shane at least figured out his power was controlling air and wind. And has taken a blast to arm.

Dipper Also got a rock to the head... From a building falling over...

Uncle Jimmy is no longer a circle but a crescent shape sort of.

And Wendy took a arrow to the foot, it didn't go deep though. She has really tough rain boots.

And it's not even halfway over yet.

I just electrocuted Alex again, who seems to be having a mental fight with himself for which side to fight on.

Mabel is focusing on shredding Uncle Jimmy. Pacifica also seems to be holding him down with branches so Mabel can shred him.

Shane and Shelley are both focusing on using their powers to create a fire tornado.

Candy is firing randomly towards Frankie with a mini missile launcher she built... She's not aiming well.

Dipper is firing boulders at Frankie with telekinesis, in which Frankie is doing a semi good job at reflecting them.

Colin has a mini missile launcher also.. But is doing better at aiming then Candy, actually managing to hit Frankie a few times.

Angel's sister showed up at one point. In which Angel thought she was dead and started fighting her.

Wendy has toxic silly string that she's firing at Uncle Jimmy.

And Dad is firing at Frankie with... Deer teeth?

I finally snap Alex out of mind control. And he fires arrows at Frankie.

Uncle Jimmy is gone... For now at least... He'll be back... Just hopefully not evil... He was probably mind controlled too.

So everyone's main focus is destroying Frankie now.

But she's still fighting back...

But I know this is over.

She's not doing well, not firing straight and can't fly like normal, and is very pale. I feel bad now. But I know that she knows that she deserves this.

She knows what she did.

* * *

A/N And this is where I leave you guys.


	64. Chapter 64 I hope

A/N Right to story.

* * *

Jordan's POV

"I'm sorry." I say as I send the lightning bolt that ends Frankie's life. I will miss her. She was my best friend... Remember WAS!

What she did was worth her death, and she knew that too.

I was walking around town with her. Because dream demons let two year old girls run around town unsupervised. Anyways, we got to the Diner and neither of us had money. So Frankie tried using her powers to let us get off the hook free. But I told her she shouldn't do that. She kept refusing to the point where she brain washed me. After that she always convinced me to do bad things. Once I got the hang of my own powers, I stopped letting her mind control me. She was furious and tried to kill me. Yup, we were violent two year olds. I stopped her. But she kept trying and trying and she started killing others to try to get the message to me. She was more insane then my dad. I found a note in her room, so most like it was the last bit of her former self using her last bit of strength.

The note, which I still have to this day, said...

Find me and make sure I go down...

Something else that was blurred was there, I have no idea what. But then her name was signed in a way only a good Frankie would write it, as the new Frankie always signed differently.

And I have just made that last bit of hope happy. I have finished what someone I never thought I would know started, and I made it right. But I had help. And I wouldn't of done it without them.

I run over to everyone who just stood back when I zoned out looking at Frankie's lifeless body, It sounded like Candy was explaining the whole thing to them.

"I hope you'll be back." I whisper. Then I go over to everyone else.

"Well... Why don't we just go back to Gravity Falls?" Candy suggests. Probably the only person understanding what the flip just happened. I just nod slightly in response. We all leave on the techno cloud.

I was now in my room. Just starring at the old note that was written by the real Frankie. That only got two years of true life.

"Hello?" Dipper asks. Coming in the room.

"You know, I still don't exactly forgive you." I say.

"I wasn't in here for that." He says.

"Are you sure?" I ask. "I want to make sure all of that other person is out of your system."

"I'm positive." He replies. "In fact they told me to distract you while they're trying to figure out what just happened when someone showed up to the door."


	65. Chapter 65 Alternates

A/N The mystery person may just blow your mind. As it is nor good Frankie or ghost Grunkle Stan or ghost Gideon, not even the Phineas and Ferb gang.

Am I making you run out of crazy ideas or obvious ones? Good, I love a confused audience. And the more you read the crazier your mind becomes.

* * *

Candy's POV

We're all standing there looking at ourselves, that look nothing like us.

The other Dipper and Mabel are dressed up in Gideon outfits.

The other Jordan, Shane, Colin, and Alex are in all black, each with a gun and a very evil looks their faces.

The other me looks confused and like she doesn't have a clue about anything going on.

The other Pacifica is wearing glasses and appears to be working on a circular version of BMO, but her's says YMO.

The other Shelley has yellow hair instead of purple, also in black with a gun and evil look.

The other Wendy is in all black, but with no gun, but still has the evil look.

"What the flip?!" Regular Jordan exclaims. Great, Dipper was supposed to distract her so she didn't just randomly shoot them all with lightning. We all look at Dipper who just looks nervously back.

"Great I look like a rainbow threw up on me." The other Jordan says.

"At least you don't look like a nerd!" The other me says.

"Shut up Candy I'm working on YMO. Which I should remind your bird brain head that you broke it!" Other Pacifica says.

"Hey we look like idiots." Other Mabel says.

"My hair is freakin purple! What are you guys complaining about?!" Other Shelly says.

"YO EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Actual Jordan yells. "Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!" Dad appears. He looks at the alternates, then leaves. "Thank you for being so helpful!" She sarcastically says.

Alternate Jordan starts to turn around like she's about to leave, when she's about three feet away she's yanked back next to alternate Dipper who is holding a black leash attached to a spiked black collar on her neck. Alternate Jordan rolls her eyes and takes the leash off the collar then starts to leave again, this time being forced back by alternate Dipper using the amulet on his bowtie. They start to argue with each other. This causes Alternate Mabel to use the amulet on her headband to make them both shut up.

"Okay... Now that... lovely... introduction of everyone." I say. "Mind telling us What the flip you guys are here for?"

"Well, the telepathy twins apparently need our reverse selves souls to make us each amulets so we can all finally go back to our own lives and never seeing each other again." Alternate Colin says.

"Telepathy twins?" Dipper and Mabel asks.

"The people that imprisoned me yes." Alternate Jordan says.

"That's not telling us anything." Shelley says.

"Dipper and Mabel Gleeful here." Alternate Shelley says, pointing to the alternate Dipper and Mabel.

"Gleeful?" Dipper and Mabel ask.

"Why what are your guy's last name?" Alternate Dipper asks.

"Pines." Dipper says.

"Oh, I thought we killed all of them." Alternate Mabel says.

I start taking note on how silent Alternate Shane, Colin and Alex are.

"Can someone explain to me why we're here again?" Alternate me asks. Everyone else in the Alternate group face palms.

* * *

A/N I got a little bit of everything in here! So why not add reverse Pines?


	66. Chapter 66 Forgiveness and Alternate Bye

A/N I feel so lucky to write this story! I... (gets cut off)

Alternate Jordan: (holds gun up to my head) Continue story or I pull trigger.

* * *

Alternate Jordan's POV

"Okay, now." Mabel of my dimension says... AKA the person that helped Dipper of my dimension kid nap me from my dad and sisters, which could really matter less to me, and use me as a source of power for their little play amulets. Couldn't they come over and kill them here instead of draining my energy? "We need your souls, so little miss stop draining me of energy." She points to me. "Stops complaining everyday."

"Or?" Dipper of this dimension asks.

"Or we could steal her." Dipper of my dimension says. He points to the neon version of me. "Same powers, completely energized, plus we could keep both and get double the amulets."

"Or?" I ask.

"Or that's actually a good plan." Mabel of my dimension says.

"Or?" I ask again. They ignore me.

Jordan's POV

After watching them go back and forth for ten minutes, I figured out that I'm forgiving Dipper of this dimension. Nothing is worse than what the other me goes through.

I'm also starting to wonder why except for those main three, the others don't talk, if they do it's one sentence.

I nudge actual Dipper on the shoulder.

"I thought you were ignoring me." He said.

"Yeah I give up on that." I say. My eyes still on the three alternates that are still fighting.

"So anyone else feel like making a run for it?" Actual Wendy asks

"Everyone." Candy says.

I shoot a hole through the roof and make a cloud. The Three that would try to stop us still arguing... We get out.

"Candy, do you have a portal maker?" Alex asks.

"Um..." Candy says, starting to rummage through her back pack, taking out a small little square box. "Here." She hands the box to Alex.

After listening to Candy try to explain how to use the thing. Colin grabs the thing from Alex and programs it. Throws it down to the alternates. Which it circles around them and they're sent back to the twisted place they came from.

* * *

A/N I just realized the reason why you guys probably think I named a OC Alex, no nothing to do with the creator, at all. I know a kid on which I based Alex off of with a name very simular to Alex. I just wanted to make that clear.

In other news, I want to put more ships in here. So request something with the people I haven't done anything with yet. So request in reviews and I shall see where my crazy brain takes us.

Also, no more reverse, they weren't going to be a long term thing anyway.


	67. Chapter 67 I lied!

A/N Guess what? I lied to you guys.

There will be more reverse Pines. You guys don't know when though. (Evil giggles)

* * *

Jordan's POV

Okay now that the whole two chapter long...

PEACELOVEANDSMILEDIP POV

OH COME ON!

Jordan's POV

... reverse thing was over. Well I was definitely getting used to the taste of Dipper's lips again...

"Yeah we all hate to finally, after me, Wendy, Candy and Pacifica posted at least twenty million photos on the internet, interrupt you guys." Mabel says. "But the other guys kind of got bored and left. So now we're all bored because now it's just silent."

"Well... Dipper go hang out with the guys now, after putting them through what is probably guy torture. And the girls will get to do girl stuff." Candy says.

Dipper leaves. No one even told him where he's going, but something tells me HQ.

After Dipper leaves Candy, Pacifica and Mabel start squealing their faces off, Wendy goes to the kitchen, comes back with duct tape, and tapes their mouths closed.

"Do you guys want information or a squealing fit?" She asks.

"Both." Pacifica tries saying through the tape. But it comes out a little muffled.

Candy just takes the tape off her mouth. Mabel and Pacifica notice this and follow Candy's actions.

"NOW GIVE US INFO!" Mabel exclaims.

"Or I could go do something that will let me keep my hearing." I say.

"Fine." Candy says. "I'll just hook you up to the brain monitor in your sleep."

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing!"

I leave to HQ, I need to practice my shooting with the laser gun.

(That night)

Me sleep now.

(That morning)

Now I'm just hanging out on top of a tree alone. Well I thought I was alone.

Dipper and Mabel Gleeful kidnap me for one thing, it happened quickly, so I didn't notice anything except being trapped in side a cage with alternate me.

"This thing is lightning proof isn't it?" I ask. Me just nods in response.

* * *

A/N The correct answer is THIS CHAPTER YAY!


	68. Chapter 68 Last Reverse (for reals)

Jordan's POV

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" I exclaim. Now in the reverse dimension. Trapped in a cage still. And the Gleeful twins in front of me.

"You should shut up." Mabel Gleeful says.

"NO." I say.

Mabel levitates me out of the cage and into a glass cylinder. She presses a button on the wall and I black out.

(Two hours later)

Where am I? Why am I here? Most importantly WHO am I?

I see another me in a cage. Do I have a twin or something? I don't even want to know.

"Oh good your awake." A brunette girl says. The other me just looks at her in fear, and backs away to the back of her cage. "I'm Mabel Gleeful. This is my brother Dipper." She points to a brunette boy that just walked in. "And you are Jordan Cipher."

"Who's that?" I ask. Pointing to the cage.

"That's Jordan."

"I thought I was Jordan?"

"Your both Jordan."

"Oh."

"Point being your a good source of energy, so we take a little bit of your energy." The other me rolls her eyes when Mabel says a little. "Everyday so we can power some things, then we let you recharge, and your back to normal." The other me rolls her eyes again.

"Why is the other me in a cage?" I ask.

"She wasn't behaving. We let you guys have this room and occasionally let you guys in town a little bit. So we have to go. Bye."

She and her brother leave.

"If you're smart, you'll know what they just said could be very dangerous." Me starts explaining some confusing chiz to me.

Normal Dipper's POV

"Has anyone seen Jordan in the past hour?" Wendy asks. "We need her to show us how to work the silly string vehicle."

"We all thought she was with you guys." Colin says.

"That could mean nothing. Or it could be very bad." Candy says. "We need to find her."

We all leave to go look in the woods.

Jordan's POV

"So I'm from a different dimension?" I ask.

"Yes." Me says.

"And Dipper and Mabel are evil?" I ask.

"In this dimension yes, in your dimension no." She says.

"Okay."

"So, ready to plan escape?"

"I guess so."

(Two hours later.)

"Okay, you guys get thirty minutes of freedom... um... outside time." Mabel Gleeful says.

I run right past her, as she left the door open. And run out. Me said there was a portal somewhere, and if not, to just get out of there and wait for my dimension people to come.

I hear footsteps behind me. She's coming. I make a storm cloud and float up to the ceiling, blending in with the grey paint.

I hear the footsteps go away in the direction they came from, I heard two pairs of footsteps that way. The other me must of got out too.

I find a room that says portal on it, when I open it all that's in there is a small box. I go up to it and press the reverse button.

Well, one colorful sequence later, and I think I'm in the right place. As I hear familiar voices calling my name from where I am up in a tree.

I look down to see everyone looking up at me. I wave and jump down from the tree.

"You guys won't believe what just happened!" I exclaim. All memories floating back to me.

* * *

A/N I wanted to get reverse Pines over with quickly.


	69. Chapter 69 Birthday

A/N No I am not dead.

Jordan: I wish.

I kinda, determine wether you live or not.

Jordan: Your argument is invalid.

* * *

Jordan's POV (a few weeks later)

YAY it's my birthday!

I'm the only one still under eighteen in the team. Yeah, our birthdays are all in the same month, so we just celebrate kind of, well, the whole month.

"JORDAN COME OUT HERE!" Wendy yells. I go outside to where everyone else is. Today being my actual birthday, today is the day with a actual party for me.

Oh yeah, me, Candy, and Pacifica are each exactly a day apart when it comes to birthdays, well creation-days.

So yeah outside is basically now a silly-string mine-field. AWESOME!

"Happy birthday!" Pacifica, Candy, and Mabel squeal. Me, Wendy and the guys have to cover our ears so we don't go temporarily death again. Yes, that's happened before because of this same situation.

* * *

A/N As I was saying, my internet has been a little weird lately, so yeah that explains my absence. IT also explains the shortness of the chapter, I'm afraid it ,might fluke again...


	70. Chapter 70 How do you work a bedazzler?

**A/N I am here!**

**Jordan: Sadly.**

**Anyways, if someone *cough* Jordan *cough**cough* doesn't have anymore negative comments. ****I am going to ask you all a favor. I want you guys to read GrapplingHooks 's fanfic '2013 Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards!' then nominate me****! Lol I'm kinda full of myself.**

**Angel and Jordan; Kinda?!**

**Jordan:Hi Angel!**

**Angel: Hello!**

**Shutup guys. Anyways, nominate me guys! ****NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA AATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Jordan, Shane, Colin, and Alex: Nominate us for Best OC!**

**I don't care if you nominate Shane, Colin or Alex. But Jordan's annoyed me so much this story she doesn't deserve to be nominated.**

**Pacifica: Shut up and start typing our lives, because if you don't all we have to do is annoy you.**

**Mabel: SHE SPEAKS THE TRUTH!**

**What will I ever do with like, all of you?**

* * *

Mabel's POV (the next day)

Now that everyone's birthdays are over. Shane is finally taking me on a real date! (**A/N Nope I never forgot that I promised someone this**)

Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted. (**A/N Sorry**.)

I have a date tonight! Let's just say, Mermando was only using me because apparently mermaids feast on human flesh and he wasn't really even captured. He was just sent by his family to get a good meal. Now I never read mermaid stories. THEY LIE!

So now you know the tragic way of how me and Shane became a couple, he was comforting me because I found out my ex was trying to find a way to eat me. Well have a good boyfriend now. That, hopefully, will try not to eat me.

"Why would I want to eat you?" Shane asked. Suddenly in the room. Well he did just walk through the door.

"Did I say all of that out loud?I ask.

"No your not a idiot like Doofenshmirtz. I asked Dipper to find out what you were thinking, apparently he can read minds now." Shane replies.

"And all I can do is turn into a cat!" I exclaim. "Well and fly, but that's completely unrelated."

"Well now my favorite animal is a cat." Shane says. I giggle.

"Your awesome." I say. I became slightly less silly in that mental asylum. That and I always try to act more mature around Shane. Shh. Don't tell him.

(two hours later)

The other girls were helping me get ready.

"Okay last touch of eyeliner here..." Pacifica says.

"A little more glitter on the lipstick..." Candy says.

"Can you explain to me how to work a bedazzler again?" Wendy asks.

"Can someone tell me how to apply nail polish again?" Jordan asks.

I can hear Candy and Pacifica facepalm.

"Jordan let me apply the nail polish." Pacifica says. I feel nail polish being applied to my finger nails.

"Wendy it's like holding a gun up to someone's head and shooting them through the skull. Only it's a dress and a little gem." Candy explains to Wendy.

"Okay!" Wendy and Jordan say.

(fifteen minutes later.)

"Wow, you look awesome." Shane says.

"Good, I have to look awesome to be a awesome person's date." I state. "Where are we going where I have to look this fancy anyway?"

"Well Candy is letting me borrow the techno cloud so we can find a fancy restaurant somewhere." Shane says. "I still have no idea of a location what so ever."

"Good enough for Mabel!" I exclaim.

(One date later)

Shane and I were about to leave after paying when he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

**A/N A little romantic MabelxShane chapter for that person who requested it in the beginning. I know you have been waiting such a long time for this.**

**Mabel: HEY! So have I! I mean a mermaid tried to eat me. For crying out loud.**

**Can you be silly again?**

**Mabel: Where's Waddles.**

**Go read the next chapter I haven't written yet.**

**Mabel: I don't want to wait!**

**Well you could wait and be reunited with your pig. Or I could let Ghost Stan turn him into bacon!**

**Ghost Stan: YES FINALLY!**

**Mabel: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I CAN WAIT I CAN WAIT!**

**REMEMBER TO NOMINATE ME GUYS! If you have no clue what I'm talking about go read the first A/N. NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNAAAAAAA AATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	71. Chapter 71 The Piglets

**A/N Mabel: WADDLES! (hug her pig)**

**I think your forgetting something from a little while ago. (baby piglets walk in)**

**Mabel: OMG! (hugs all the pigs)**

* * *

Waddles POV

I'm not going to be here much longer. I'm beginning to age.

I'm watching my piglets grow up in the blink of a eye.

Sparkles, as I heard Jordan call her once, was running into a wall over and over again. Yaps Shut, which was what Wendy called the quietest of my children, was just sitting in the corner between the wall and the vending machine. Silly-String looked like she was trying to find a way to climb up to the top shelf, in which she had already half way accomplished. BMOjr is in his little corner where the books are. Pine Tree was trying to get outside. Questiony the Question Pig, in which the humans called Questiony for short was trying to knock Stan's old fez off the coat rack. Genius, who I have no idea why he was named that, was just running in circles. Cherry Blossom was trying to climb inside of a small plant the humans put in here about a year ago. Little Runt was also trying to climb to the top shelf, but was no where near as far as Silly-String. And Chill was trying to take a nap up on the cash register.

I squeal and they all look at me.

"Everyone, we're going to see the humans. Follow me!" I oink out. They line up behind me and I knock the door open a little, then get to the points of opening it, and lead my children out.

Mabel POV

Everyone was hanging out right out front of the Shack, when Waddles came out with a littler of piglets trailing behind her. I almost screamed of cuteness overload.

"Mabel, try not to faint over piglets." Dipper told me.

"Yeah I don't think the doctors will believe us if we carry you in saying you fell unconscious when you saw tiny little animals." Jordan added.

"It probably won't do you good on the next mission either." Colin says.

"But they're so adorable!" I exclaim.

"That's not really something to faint over Mabel." Pacifica says.

"Yes it is!" I say. I run over to the piglets and Waddles. He, um, Waddles, who I guess is now a she, oinks exactly like she did when I first saw her. "She said Mabel or Doorbell again!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about, all of that, part of the act the real demon parents made me do." Pacifica says.

"It's been what, six years?" I ask. Jordan nods. "Let it go Pacifica. Wait. Why is a pig covered in Glitter?"

"That's Sparkle, she got into your old sweater knitting supply. She kind of tried to knit a actual sweater too, it actually kind of worked, then it fell apart when she tried to put it on." Wendy says. "I swear it's like a bit of you was taken and put into that piglet."

The piglets started climbing all over me. I could recognize each one just by their traits. Even though I've never seen them before. I loved them all already.

* * *

**A/N So just kind of a filler chapter for all the people wondering why the mentioned piglets and Waddles haven't been seen. Also because I don't have many big ideas for the story right now. So I'm making a poll and putting it on my profile after this. About what I should do next. You have four options.**

**1. They all travel to a different country for their first mission of being back again**

**2. They all** **stay in Gravity Falls for some more filler chapters (this might include some of the romance stuff)**

**3. Angel returns.**

**4. They remember that they left Shelly in Seattle.**

**Jordan: We left Shelly in Seattle? *phone rings* Oh hi Shelly... What... No... IT WAS A ACCIDENT! (continues to argue)**

**Well, remember to vote! **


	72. Chapter 72 Shelley Was Left Behind

A/N So I'm here. Okay, I have no clue how to set up a poll so in reviews, you guys told me to make sure they get Shelley back from Seattle.

Jordan: *still arguing over phone with Shelley*

* * *

Shelley's POV

THEY FLIPPIN LEFT ME IN SEATTLE! WHAT THE FLIP?!

I finally found two quarters so I can use a pay-phone. I type in Jordan's cell phone number.

"Hello?" My cousin asks.

"YOU LEFT ME IN SEATTLE!"

"Oh hi Shelley."

"Did you mean to leave me here?!"

"NO!"

I start to argue with her

(five hours later)

After a four hour fight and thirty minute wait for them to get here, I was back in Gravity Falls.

"The author is the one that made us leave you!" Jordan exclaims.

Oh right.

"Sorry." I respond.

"Okay so we all sat around for four flipping hours, watching you and Jordan argue, just to remember that PEACE LOVE AND SMILEDIP made all of this happen?" Alex asks.

"Yep!" I respond.

"And I'm forced to have you as a little sister." Shane says. Probably thinking I didn't hear him.

"Yeah because your the reliable older brother that remembered that his little sister was in Seattle." I say.

"Touché." He responds.

* * *

A/N Short little chapter about this. So choose from your other three options for a bigger idea.


	73. Chapter 73 Well Apparently He's In Japan

**A/N Okay I'm here! (Internet problems again guys)**

**Jordan: She put me in mental lock-down for like five days! I didn't even get to mess with her social life! *turns to me* You really need to work on your cartwheels.**

**We can't all be little miss super spy!**

**Jordan: I'm seven years older than you!**

**Because of a time skip.**

* * *

Jordan's POV

_Beep, beep, beep! _

Why the flip is my watch going off at midnight?! Must be a travel mission. I haven't had one of those since I went to Platicorn Island.

"Jordan what type of prank did you pull?!" Candy, Pacifica, and Wendy call from their separate room.

"I didn't do anything this time!" I call back. I pick up my watch and start typing to HQ '_WHY IN THE HOLLOGRAM ARE YOU DOING GIVING US ALL A MISSION AT MIDNIGHT?!' _

The reply comes back almost quicker than I can run. _'You all have a travel mission. You have thirty minutes to get ready.' _"GUYS WE HAVE THIRTY MINUTES!" I call.

"We got the message too." Wendy replies.

I put on my usual outfit. My same neon hat and hightops. And run down the steps to the kitchen.

"Candy how do you work a microwave?!" I ask. She comes down the steps almost exactly as I'm ending the sentence.

"Put the food in the microwave, then press the buttons to the right time, then press start." She explains.

Okay so I don't cook a lot. It's kinda hard to cook without water so don't blame me for anything.

(Thirty minutes later)

We all arrived at HQ with everyone else. The whole team was there, including Shelley, it must be something important.

We walk straight in, a informer is already waiting for us. "You guys are traveling to Japan and figuring out who's trying to break into their electronic development department."

"So your saying we're all going somewhere so Candy can do all the work?" I ask.

The informer just continues informing. "Many of your skills will be needed for this mission. We trust you guys to find transportation and we have a list of suspects so far, the people and things on this list might just surprise you." He hands Shane a list. And walks away.

"Well when he said surprise, he meant surprise." Shane says. "The suspects so far are, a whole school of Japanese preschoolers, a British high school student, a restaurant owner, Gideon's ghost, Stan's Ghost, Gompers the Goat, and a Platicorn."

"I was wondering where Gompers was." Mabel says.

"I thought he was just in the woods." Pacifica says.

"Well apparently he's in Japan guys!" Dipper exclaims.

* * *

**A/N Raise your hand if you laughed when Gompers was a said suspect. Also, for the poor people that don't know, a Platicorn is a unicorn-platypus super breed that inhabits Platicorn Island.**


	74. Chapter 74 Preschoolers

**A/N (Flashing back to ILA earlier) ****_Teacher: PAY ATTENTION! YOU NEED THIS INFORMATION TO BE ABLE TO WRITE BETTER!_**

_**Me: *thinking* I have a A+ in this class, and a story 80-90 people read each update, I'm pretty sure I'll already know this, or be able to survive without it.**_

**(To the present)**

**Okay now that you guys got what happened earlier... Read "Ask Bill Cipher!" by 8thDimention, I have a dare/question almost every chapter, the story is hilarious and 8th is a super-cool-awesome person!**

**Jordan: I'm also in the last chapter! I get to fight my dad!**

**Bill: Yeah, your grounded for that.**

**Jordan: You can't ground me I'm on a mission!**

* * *

Jordan's POV

We all just arrived in Japan, and...

I'm really bored.

This is literally America with better technology and manners. Not as high-tech as Candy though.

Wait why are we in Japan if we're an American spy group?

I won't even hurt my brain thinking about that.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"Um..." Candy says. "I don't know." She starts typing on her watch. "Okay we have to go to a preschool where they're having a special career assembly, it's also the preschool children on the list of suspects."

"Or we could prank people!" Wendy exclaims.

"That's a great idea!" I say. I take out a can of silly-string.

"Jordan put the silly-string away!" Colin exclaims.I just spray him with the orange string. "Hey!"

"Rule one, never tell the silly-string assassin to put silly-string away." Pacifica says. "It will end up with a lot of colors and someone thinking your a lake monster, I'm speaking from experience."

"That was a fun day." I say.

"Wait!" Mabel exclaims. "Smiledip was only banned in America and Platicorn Island right?"

"Yeah." Shane says. "I shouldn't of answered that question." Mabel runs to a near by convenience store.

"Who wants smiledip?!" Mabel yells running out a second later.

"ME!" I exclaim. Mabel hands me a pack of strawberry flavored smiledip.

"You guys can eat that at the hotel later." Dipper says. "I don't think preschoolers want to see two people sitting in a sugar-made hallucination."

(At the preschool, a couple hours later)

That was a fun assembly. Now we were actually working. The principle was still at the assembly which was now showing kids skydivers. So we snuck into his office.

"Anyone find anything useful?" Alex asks.

"No." We all answer.

"Cross the preschoolers off the list of suspects." Candy says. "They're probably just studying computer science right now."

(at the hotel, in Mabel and Jordan's smiledip hallucinations.)

Wait, why is BMO in the dog and boy's tree house?

* * *

**A/N Okay I started writing this two days ago, then I remembered that I still don't have a Halloween costume, so then I started looking at costumes on the internet.**

**I'm sorry to say, that I will not be anything Gravity Falls related for Halloween.**

**I'm gonna be Pikachu from pokemon!**

**So yeah, that's why I haven't been around.**


	75. Chapter 75 Jinx Mission

A/N Back to device one, the kindle. HELP ME! I love this thing, but it's not good for fanfiction.

* * *

Jordan's POV (the next day)

"I can't believe they sent us on a jinx mission!" Shane exclaims. "They haven't done that since we were five!"

"Okay that means only you and Jordan knows what jinx mission means." Colin says.

"It means the informers got bored and decided to prank us." I say. Hey, spies wanna have some fun too. "We'll get back at them soon."

"So should we go back to America or?" Wendy asks.

"Nope! Well not exactly." I say. "Well one of us goes back, which one of us is the best actor or actress?" We all turn our heads towards Pacifica.

(Two hours later) Pacifica's POV

The informer spat out his coffee. "They what?!"

"They got eaten by a mutant cherry blossom tree!" I fake. "I wasn't even controlling the tree and it ate them" I start to fake cry.

"Well we have to do something!" He says. "Can't you make the tree spit them out?!"

"NO!" I say. "I think it was cursed or something! It wouldn't let me control it!" I fall on the ground making a cherry blossom tree come right through the floor. "Oh no! That's the tree!"

"What?!"

Suddenly everyone jumps out of the trees covered branches, silly-stringing the informer.

"We had to give them a jinx mission!" The informer yells.

"Can't forget the time where I was a zombie when me and Shane were five." Jordan says.

"Yeah, you guys pull something like this again, and you'll wish you were never hired."

"Hmmm. It'd be a shame if the boss found out you sent us on a jinx mission." Candy says.

The informer looks scared and runs back to the office part of HQ.

* * *

A/N I honestly had no clue what to do with Japan. So derp.

Jordan: Why have I been so quiet lately?

Did you not notice the duct tape on your mouth?


	76. Chapter 76 Hiatus? (you decide)

**I'm so sorry to do this to you guys that have stuck with me from chapter one.**

**I have definitely not gotten as many reviews as I used to. Because I don't think.I've gotten as many views either.**

**I really haven't seen a lot of people around that used to review every chapter. They were great people. Some of the greatest friends I made on this website.**

**I am truly very sorry to throw this at you. But unless people prove their still here, I have to put this story on hiatus.**

**I also have a little writers block to go with this. So throw some ideas at me if you want me to continue. Or if you think this story has had it's time, just tell me and I'll end in a couple of chapters.**


	77. Chapter 77 The Bad Luck Begins

A/N CONFIDENCE RESTORED!

Jordan: So your probably going to be writing this story until (starts doing math in head) 2031?

YES!

* * *

Jordan's POV

Me and Dipper were over the lake. I was on a cloud. And he was trying to get used to using telekinesis.

"You realize your only fifteen feet above lake level right?!" I call down. I was almost fifty feet higher than him.

"At least I'm not in a life or death situation if I fall!" He yells up.

We start a small teasing argument. While not paying attention I start flying backwards. Yeah, apparently this whole time I could fly and SOMEONE didn't tell me. I hit the cliff and start falling down into the lake. Neither me or Dipper could react quick enough.

I pass out almost as soon as I make impact with the water.

Dipper's POV

I got Jordan out of the lake, but she definitely won't be awake soon. I think I have telekinesis controlled enough to be able to get her back to HQ where everyone else is.

(One HQ later)

"Whose idea was it to take the girl based on lightning over the lake?" Wendy asks.

"The girl based on lightning." I say.

Jordan starts to wake up.

"I'm alive right?" She asks.

"Yes." We all answer.

A scream is heard from the training room and I realize Shane and Shelley's absence.


End file.
